


Raison D’Être

by tinyglamdramaqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyglamdramaqueen/pseuds/tinyglamdramaqueen
Summary: (modern Great Gatsby AU) When the mysterious self made billionaire James Buchanan Barnes sets to pursue wealth, status and the woman he once lost to another man, he sets in motion a series of tragic events.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is written for @prettyyoungtragedy ‘s Maya’s WTF challenge on Tumblr! This is a ‘The Great Gatsby’ AU, but it’s set in the modern age. Plus Tony never became Iron Man and Steve Rogers was never captain America. A special thanks to my fave @bloodiedskirtts on Tumblr for beta reading this, you’re a sweetheart.

 

Masquerade balls were a common occurrence especially during birthdays in her household. It was Y/N’s eighteenth birthday, and her parents wanted to go all out on the event, even though she had asked for a quiet celebration amongst family, and opted out from the big party overseas. There were days she wished she was just an ordinary girl from an ordinary family. But she was not. The only daughter of the Y/L/N family, it was her job to further her family name into the future generations. Their estate was one of the oldest villas in Long Island, just down the road from the Stark’s equally opulent mansion. Although Y/N didn’t have any real friends, she was glad she had Anthony Stark, or just Tony to friends and family, to keep her company. They hadn’t grown close until the day their parents started hanging out and he saw her in a bikini a hot summer day on her dock.

She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was in its rightful place. The dress she had on, which was flown in from Paris, was a birthday gift from her mother. Y/N was pretty sure she had bought it just so she could make sure she looked appropriate for the ‘small and intimate gathering’.

“You look stunning.” Tony said as he made his way into her room, just as she was struggling with her zipper.

“You know it’s rude to barge in without knocking.” She commented, as she tried to reach for the zipper, to much avail.

“Your door was open to begin with.” he quipped. Tony looked like his usual self. Confident as always in his two thousand dollar suit- which fitted him like a glove, and his Bottega Veneta shoes.

“Come on, and help me zip up.” She put her hair to the side so it wouldn’t get caught in it.

“I really meant it. You look stunning.” He said, his eyes fixed on her reflection. Her mother’s diamond necklace adorning her neck. It was the only thing she had been looking forward to since she had seen it for the very first time around her mother’s neck at her first gala, it belonged in her family for the past ten generations.

“I know you did.” Y/N looked at herself in the mirror. She knew what that night meant for her. Her mother had been talking about it for the past two years. It might have been a party for her, but it was a guise to set her up with some rich man with a dynasty she could be a part of.

Tony knew nothing of this, she didn’t want to burden him with something so frivolous when he was busy with his own life, constantly reminded by his father that he wasn’t enough. Y/N remembered how many times he had come to her in the middle of the night, even in the pouring rain, drunk. She’d let him sneak up through the study on the first floor and let him up to her room. He’d stay with her until he sobered up. Those nights, were her favorite. He told her everything about his home life, the way his father treated him, and his dreams and aspirations. She told him about her fears, and was thankful that he wouldn’t have remembered anything in the morning. But getting pimped out to a wealthy man was the one thing she couldn’t tell him, because even though she did, nothing would have changed and speaking of it, even to her best friend, made it all too real.

“What’s wrong?” His question snapped her out of her thoughts, she shook her head and gave him a gentle smile.

“It’s just time is flying by so quickly. Can’t believe I’m eighteen.” She put on a facade, hoping he wouldn’t notice and question her again. “Tell me Rhodey is coming too. I’d hate for him miss my birthday.”

 

James Rhodes was her only other friend. She’d affectionately call him Rhodey, which ultimately became his nickname. And since Tony had introduced him to her after he had graduated from M.I.T, they had been inseparable.

“He said he’d try to make it.”

“It’s fine. As long as I have you and he makes it before we cut the cake. Will you save me a dance?”

“You know I will.”

 

Though Y/N had told her parents to keep it small, they had still invited all of their wealthiest acquaintances. She had to admit the party downstairs did look like it came out of a fairy tale. Bright music was played by her favorite band, and the sound of people’s laughter was what caught her attention most. She had seen that many people before in her house, but it was never for her. Many had their gazes on her, which didn’t displease her at all.

 

“Oh, there you are. You look gorgeous.” Her mother said as she adjusted her hair. She always did that before she wanted to introduce her to someone. In fact, she did.  
“Come on dear, the Odinson brothers have flown in from Sweden just for you. You know of their family history right?”

“Of course I do.”

“That’s great. I want you to make a really good impression on them. Which won’t be hard because you are as beautiful as you are smart.” Both of her hands rested upon her cheeks, as she took a good look at her through glassy eyes. “You’ve grown up to be such an amazing woman… I am so proud.”

Y/n didn’t know how to respond to her, as she had never heard a compliment from her in all those years. However it touched her to know she felt that way about her. She wasn’t sure whether it was because of her birthday, or the fact that it was also the day she should have chosen a suitor. Her parents eyes were pretty much set on one of the Odinsons. They were as close as royalty her family could ever get their hands on if ever Y/N had agreed to marry one of them.

“Ms. Y/L/N, it is a pleasure to meet you, and introduce to you my sons.” The woman, who introduced herself as ‘Frigga’, spoke proudly. “My eldest, Thor, and my youngest, Loki.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” She smiled gracefully as she took a good look at the two brothers. There was no denying they were both gorgeous, but she wasn’t interested in them that way. She still wanted to be a kid, she didn’t want to think about marriage just yet.

“My Y/N is very accomplished, she is going graduate soon, so maybe after she can visit your beautiful country.”

Her mother bragged about her, while her head was elsewhere. The two boys didn’t seem interested in this potential arranged match either, they were both young as well. The blond had his eye on every other female invitee with a low neckline including herself, and the ebony haired brother was standing there just like her, upon request by his parents with no desire to be there.

“I would love to host her myself. It would be a pleasure.” Frigga said. “Maybe we could arrange something for this summer. I’m sure my boys would love to get to know her, and there’s plenty of space at our summer estate.”

“Y/N would love that… Wouldn’t you dear?”

She nodded and smiled. That was the only thing her mother taught her, to smile and comply. She loved her parents dearly, but she wondered where she would be if she hadn’t born into a dynasty. Surely her parents would’ve been more present and she wouldn’t have been traded for status like some broodmare.

As soon as their conversation shifted from their children to their chateaus in Southern France, Y/N had excused herself and headed to the bathroom. It was supposed to be her birthday, and yet, she wasn’t happy to be there.

She danced, with the eldest of the brothers, Thor. His hand was on her back, as he guided her, and she went with it. Aware that her mother’s eyes were on her, she would’ve done anything to ensure she had married one of the them. The song had gone by in a millisecond, and she found herself dizzy from all the pressure she had been under. She politely excused herself after the dance and made her way to the bathroom, in which she took a couple of minutes to calm down, before heading back out again.

After she had gone to freshen up, she figured it wouldn’t be so bad of her to sneak away to her favorite part of the manor. The library. All the books at the top were left untouched since they got put in there, but the ones at the bottom, where she could reach, they were the ones she enjoyed reading the most. She would spend hours in there and re read all of her favorite classic romance novels. Fantasizing about the day she’d get swept off her feet by some knight in shining armor. Or the grumpy noble man who had a change of heart and turned out to be her soulmate. As she grew older, she realized how much of a farce they were. And she hadn’t felt that strongly until then. When faced with the possibility of marrying into a richer family just for her family’s personal gain.

The familiar sound of the door creaking, made her aware it wasn’t just her in there anymore. She couldn’t be bothered to divert her gaze from the book she was reading as a distraction from everything that was going on at the party.

“The party’s in the ballroom.” She said monotonously, irritated that someone has interrupted her peaceful moment.

“I know, it’s just I needed a quiet place to think.” As much as she wanted to be alone in that moment, she couldn’t help but stare at the stranger who had just entered the library. “I’m not disturbing you am I?”

“No, not at all. I’m Y/N.”

“James... Sergeant James.” He seemed to nervous, as if he was unsure of what he was even doing there. “Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s mine.”

James had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. A crystal blue, as the sea she had seen on a vacation to Portofino. He hadn’t said nothing yet, but she was so mesmerized by him she couldn’t help but blush. He looked much older than her, maybe in his early thirties. He looked so out of place there, with his long dark hair and scruff that gave him a rugged look, nevertheless she found him very handsome.

Although she had recognised a few familiar people who had been invited, she had never seen him before. She would’ve remembered his face if she had. So she figured he must have been an acquaintance of her father’s, after all, he had invited a lot of people she hadn’t seen before.

“Shouldn’t you be at the party?”

“Not my scene… how about you?”

“I’m here to read a book about…” he took out a dusty untouched book from the higher shelves. “Horticulture.” He realized how foolish he must have looked, trying to occupy his hands with something and talking nonsense to a pretty girl. Pretty was an understatement, and gorgeous wouldn’t have been enough.

“You’re really an interesting man, Sergeant James.” Y/N giggled as she still held her book in her hands. The way his name flowed out of her lips switched something inside of him, that made him want her although they had just met. “So do you have any other interests aside from horticulture?”

“I like to travel a lot. I was lucky to see many places around the world. Each of them has it own unique beauty, but I’m afraid none of them beats New York.”

“You’re from around here?”

“Kind of.”

“So far, what I know about you is you’re a Sergeant, you prefer New York out of any other place in the world, you travel a lot, and you like to study flowers. You really are a man of mystery.”

Y/N had seen her fair share of attractive men, but it was the first time she had met one who wasn’t arrogant, or egocentric. It was the first time that day that she hadn’t thought about anything related to her getting married. She wanted to know more about him, maybe meet him after the party, but she knew she could have never. That did not stop them from spending the entirety of her birthday celebration in the library, from which she learnt he was every bit of charming as he as dashingly handsome.

“Oh.” She looked outside to see the fireworks being set. It was time for the last dance. The one she promised Tony. “I should go. I’m afraid I was hidden for too long. I hope to see you again, Sergeant.” She said as she impulsively winked at him before leaving him alone in the library. Y/N left the library blushing, and with her heart pounding in her chest. She wished she could have stayed there for a moment longer, then perhaps she would’ve had the chance to kiss him before she left.

As she made her way to the ballroom once again, she was met with Tony and Rhodey, who were talking to each other. His eyes lit up when he spotted her.

“Rhodey?!” She rushed to him and embraced him as he twirled her off the ground. “You made it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” He said once he put her down. “Happy Birthday Y/N.”

“Thanks, now I owe this guy a dance.” She whispered jokingly. “Which sucks because he skipped most of the ballroom dancing lessons to be with Melissa.”

“Oh yeah, haven’t heard about her in a long time… how did that end up Tony?”

“She went to study abroad.”

“You never called her back after the last time did you?” Rhodey accused him, making Y/N giggle at their interaction.

“She was starting to get clingy and I needed to give her the boot.”

“Typical, now gentlemen, if you’re done discussing about Tony’s lack of a love life, I need him to show off my dance skills, which are better than yours.”

“You’re never going to let that die are you?”

“Nope.”

Just as Tony and Y/N way to the middle of the ballroom, the invitees parted to make way for them. Once the slow ballad started playing, Tony led the way and she followed him. Her eyes looked around, there was no sign of the blue eyed Adonis anywhere, just as she gave up, Tony looked at her concernedly.

“Hey… Where were you? You just disappeared at your own party.”

“I had better things to tend to.”

“Better than to dance with me?”

“Yes. Better than that.”

Tony chuckled. “Who was it?”

“What?”

“Come on Y/N, I’m not stupid. Who was the guy you were with?”

“Why do you think there was a guy?”

“I’m pretty intuitive.”

Though Tony was her best friend, and she basically told him everything, this was something she wanted to keep to herself.

“I was wandering around.”

“Fine. I believe you.”

 

After the last dance with Tony, she didn’t see much. All at a sudden, the lights went out, people started mumbling trying to find a way out of the darkness, and then she heard them. Five gunshots. People started to frantically scream, and ran in different directions. It was total chaos, and Tony grabbed her hand, she ran away as fast as she could with him, wherever her feet would take her.

.....

She hated to remind herself of that day, but it was her birthday, and one year since her parents’ passing. Every day since then, she blamed herself. After all, they were killed at her party, the one they threw for her at home because she didn’t want to celebrate it in their vacation home in Barbados. Her aunt Olga, from her mother's side had taken her in. She had always considered her as her own daughter, seeing as she never had children herself. She had only seen her a few times, and those times were at family weddings or funerals, because she usually lived abroad.  
Living in her home without its habitual residents felt very lonely. The house was always quiet due to the fact that no one permanently lived there for more than 36 hours a week. Her mother, was always away in the big city, and her father was never home. And yet, when they were gone, something still changed. Only now, she truly saw how empty it was.  
Tony had been there for her, and let her stay at his home for as long as she wished. Y/N couldn’t have been more grateful to him and Maria, for letting her stay. She stayed in the Stark’s guest room, but never slept. She wasn’t able to sleep, because that was the first time she felt truly alone. The room was big and empty, just like her home.

“Hey…” Tony slowly walked in, his hair was disheveled and he was wearing a band T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

“Hey…” Y/N replied as she sat comfortably on the king sized bed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me neither… Mind if I slept here with you?”

“I’d love that.” She smiled and scooted over to make some room for him in the bed. Once he had tucked himself in, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She’d fall asleep after a while, and Tony stayed there all night, in her bed.

He really had helped her deal with her grief and she couldn’t imagine what would have happened if he wasn’t there. Months passed by and he stuck by her side, until she slowly learnt to accept the fact that her parents had passed, because she knew she was not alone. She had Tony.

Until December 16th, of that same year, the unimaginable happened. It was a horrible day for everyone. She hadn’t heard about it until the very next day, when news about it spread like wildfire. And that was when Tony closed her off for good. She didn’t see him afterwards, as he had moved out of the Stark family estate and out of Long Island. And then when Jarvis died, he had come back, for a while. But not once did he stop by her house. She felt extremely hurt by him, not only because she considered him to be one of her best friends, but because he had ignored her every single attempt to comfort him and be there for him when he lost his parents.

Since losing her parents and Tony, in the same year, Y/N had welcomed the prospect of marriage. Not only because it was what her parents would have wanted, but also because for the first time, she was truly lonely. She had aunt Olga, and she was kind to her, but she wasn’t her mother or father, nor she could speak to her about the things she spoke with Tony. The only person she kind of kept in touch with was Rhodey, but that fizzled out once he joined the Marines.

So the day when a dozen young girls from the Red Room Academy came to live with them for the summer for specialized training with her aunt, Y/N couldn’t be more thrilled. In what was once an empty house, which reminded of the previous inhabitants- her parents, was now full of young girls, around her same age. She had never had female friends before, she had been sent to an all girls boarding school as a young girl, and there she hadn’t found a lot of friends either.

The ballroom had been the part of the house she hadn’t been in since her parents’ murder. And it’s doors were always locked whenever the twelve girls went in there with her aunt. So Y/N distracted herself with whatever she could find around the house, or outside. As she had finished her high school studies, she wanted to go to university so badly, but her plans were halted after all the tragedy. So she’d keep herself occupied by reading or playing the piano.

 

“Y/N!” She heard her aunt Olga calling her from the house, she was hiding where the grass had grown taller, laying down carelessly, in a simple white shirt and shorts. She knew if she didn’t get up that second, she would’ve come and looked for her.

“Coming auntie!” She responded as she rushed back into the house.

“Come on Y/N, we have officers over for lunch.”

“Officers?” She asked. It was rare that anyone joined them for lunch.

“Yes dear, not actual officers though. Now come, they’re waiting for us.”

As she walked into the dining room, three men were already sat down, and stood up once they had walked into the room. One was much older than the rest, he was short and looked rather harmless, and he wore round spectacles. Another man was still old, but not as much as the first, and he was taller. He was dressed more elegantly in a suit, however Y/N could sense there was something off about him. The third man was the youngest, he was tall, and well built. With dark hair and equally dark eyes.

“Gentlemen, this is my dearest niece, Y/N.” Her aunt introduced her to the men. “Y/N, these men, are Arnim Zola, Alexander Pierce, and Brock Rumlow.”

“It is nice meeting you Miss Y/N. Your aunt has spoken so much about you.” Mr. Pierce said.

“Only good things I hope.”

“Of course.”

“It was of my understanding, that Mr. Barnes would have joined us for lunch.” Olga stated as the first course was being served.

“I’m sure Mr. Barnes will show up soon.” Alexander Pierce smirked, as he sipped his wine. “He’s known to be late.”

“That’s a shame… I would’ve wanted him to meet the girls today after lunch.”

 

While her aunt and the three men made their way to the drawing room to discuss matters of a confidential nature, Y/N grabbed her book and made her way outside, when someone caught her attention. He must have been an officer, maybe her aunt was expecting him too. But as he got closer, she had come to discover she had seen that man before.

“James…” Her face lit up when she saw at him. He had stayed just as attractive as the year prior when she had first met him. He was the only good thing that came out of that fateful night. He was clean shaven now, and sported a shorter cut. She could see him better now, in the light of day.

“It’s a pleasure seeing you again, Ms. Y/L/N.”

“Please call me Y/N.”

“Then call me Bucky.”

“Bucky… I like it.” She smiled at him, completely enamoured by him.

“My friends call me that.”

“But I’m not your friend…”

“Pardon my directness, but I have the feeling you’re going to be so much more than that.”

 

And he was right. By the next day they had promised to meet up by the pine trees, to have an outdoor lunch. She had never been on a real date before. Especially once she had moved to Long Island. It was beautiful, but in their close knit circle, there was no one she was particularly fond of, enough to go out on a date with. She learnt where he originally came from. Brooklyn. Her parents had never taken her there, but she heard it mentioned during class.

Whenever he was inside busy with training the girls, she was in company of other officers, namely Brock Rumlow, but there were others who came in too to spend some time there with her. No matter how charming some were, none were as charming as Bucky Barnes. Her aunt had warned her about how she was allowed to talk to them, but not engage in anything else, as she had to focus on finding a husband. Though she had long forgotten about her duty once she had crossed paths with Bucky. He made her feel special, wanted, and not alone anymore. Which was everything she needed.

 

So on their fourth date, Y/N had decided to take Bucky on a small adventure on a small wooden rowboat. It was a probably bad idea, since it was not new, and she had slipped on a white sundress that she saved for that date, hoping that it would impress him. It had its desired effect when they met up at the docks, and he was left speechless.

“Come on Sarge, it’s just a tiny boat.”

“Your aunt probably won’t think it’s a good idea…”

“Then if she sees us here I’ll tell her I insisted.” She batted her eyelashes as she beckoned him to join her. “I promise it’ll be fun…”

He couldn’t deny her, so he pretended to think about it, before slowly getting in the small rowboat, which rocked, when the two of them got it. It took a while for it to balance itself, and once it did, Bucky rowed the boat while she excitedly looked down at the water.

“Told you, this was going to be fun.”

It wasn’t fun for him. He was rowing a small boat under the scalding hot sun by himself, but he couldn’t complain about that. He was finally alone, with her, without the fear of anyone stepping in on their moment.

“You were right.”

There was a lot they talked about on that boat, about the hours she spent at the piano perfecting Claire de Lune, to his fascination with the moon. Once they seemed to be out in the clear, they kissed for the first time. She had kissed boys before, but that was her first time kissing a man. It was a delicate kiss, and yet it made her want to spend endless nights with him only.

As they got closer to the dock again, Y/N resumed telling Bucky about her childhood adventures, many of which only the reminder of them made her giggle. He was fascinated by the way she recounted those stories. And how gorgeous she looked while she was doing so.

“How about we grab something to eat? I’m quite hungry.” She giggled, as he helped her out of the boat onto dry land.

“Show me the way” and before they could get lost in the moment again, that tense moment that leads up to a passionate kiss, they were interrupted by a group of girls running in sync.

“Hello Natasha.” She said in a clear voice, to an awkward red headed girl running slower than the other girls, all of whom wore the same clothes.

Natasha didn’t reply, but she shyly gave her a smile back, and continued running behind the other girls.

“Natasha! Keep up!” Her aunt’s voice boomed as Natasha began running along the others.

“Shit.” He mumbled under his breath as he heard her aunt’s voice. All the officers were given the chance to talk and maybe flirt with her favorite niece, but they were specifically told to not get too involved with her. An order he paid no mind once he had gotten to know her.

“What?”

“Your aunt can’t see me here.”

A mischievous smile appeared on her rosy lips. “Maybe we could jump into the water and swim away from our little problem.”

 

“Shit it’s cold.” He hissed once his body was fully in the water.

“It’s kind of a given, isn’t it? Mr. Obvious?” She giggled as she splashed him.

“Are you sassing me Ma’am?”

“No sir, I most certainly am not.”

They swam their way to the second nearest dock, belonging to her next door neighbors, whom she had never met. They lived in a pretty large mansion as well. Not as big as hers, but it was every bit of the decadence she would have expected from her neighbourhood. Thankfully for them, there was a row of small trees, which made it easier for them to hide. Bucky followed her without questioning her once, her black lace panties were visible through the sheer wet fabric of her white sundress. There was no denying he wanted her. He couldn’t have her, but that added more to her appeal. Once stopped behind a tree, he pinned her against it. There was no build up towards it. He felt compelled to do it, and after the initial surprise, she reciprocated the kiss.

His tongue brushing against hers, the kiss deepening when he held her face in his large calloused hands.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do that.” He still had her face in his hands, he had always known that she was enthralling, but in that moment, he couldn’t be more sure that she was the one.

“Please do it again.” She begged him, she slipped the straps off of her shoulders, and soon enough, she shimmied out of her dress which then pooled down to her feet, onto the freshly cut grass. “Kiss me again, Bucky.”

His head was all over the place, he wasn’t able to think about anything else but how soft her lips felt against his, her fingers fumbling over the buttons of his shirt, attempting to open it for him. His lips traced down to her neck, leaving wet kisses on to her breasts. As much as he wanted to leave marks all over her, to claim her as his own, he wanted to be gentle with her.

“Bucky I’m…” She managed to say in between breaths and moans.

“I know beautiful. Are you sure you want to..?”

“There isn’t anyone else I want to do it with.”

She let herself go entirely. Though she imagined to be somewhere else, perhaps on a nice cozy bed, her bed. Or that she didn’t have such wet hair. But as he ravished her, all of her thoughts related to what she thought her perfect first time would have been like disappeared, which each flick of his warm tongue and delicate caress. The feeling of his tongue on her untouched body was a surprising new feeling, one which made her whimper, trying to hold back from making too much noise.

His finger sunk her, making her whimper at the strange new feeling. She had never felt that way before nor experienced it.

“How does it feel?” He asked, as he watched her pussy slowly take his finger. The sight of her, naked, her with her unparted legs, could have made him cream in his pants right then and there. She was dripping wet with arousal, which made it easier for him to sink in his finger.

“G-Good…”

Though she had heard some of the other girls during cotillion talking about their encounters, which made her imagine what it would’ve been like. Bucky started stretching her out, adding another finger as soon as she got used to it. His lips sucking on her clit, making her let out a moan that was louder than she wanted to, which only encouraged him to keep going.

“You’re gripping my fingers so well…” His fingers were pumping in and out of her at a faster pace, and she felt like she was going to explode from pleasure if that was even possible. “So fucking wet and tight, are you gonna come for me baby doll?”

Y/N nodded, as her breath caught in her throat unable to utter a single word.

“Come for me gorgeous.”

Once he was done, he reached for her lips and kissed her again. This time, it was more dominant and the taste of her arousal on his lips made her softly moan. She decided she enjoyed that side of him a lot.

 

“You’re so perfect for me, so beautiful.”

He undid his pants haphazardly, kissing her to distract her from the thought what was about to happen next. But she was ready for him, she never had felt so ready for something or someone. She wanted him to take her, to make love to her and tell her he loved her.

“Please Bucky… don’t make me wait much longer…”

There she was, with her legs spread and wet for him only. He waited a few seconds, before he slowly pushed the head inside of her, she gasped and held tightly onto his shoulder, looking into his eyes. Deciding that was what she was going to concentrate on. She felt a slight discomfort when he entered her, but the deep blue of his eyes distracted her from that. From what she had seen, he was big, very big and thick. She couldn’t imagine it actually fitting inside her. She couldn’t deny it brought her a little pain, but she ignored it, the more she got used to having him inside her, the less painful it felt.

“P-Please… Move…” She said, her breath caught in her throat, as her held onto him for dear life.

“Fuck doll, you’re so tight.” He groaned as he slowly thrusted his cock inside and out of her, being careful not to break her. After all, he still wanted to be gentle as it was her first time. “Does it feel good baby doll?”

Usually she would have objected against pet names, but coming from Bucky, she found it extremely arousing. “Yes, please… Faster!” The way Bucky was making her feel was indescribable, it was complete and utter bliss. Her nails dug into his skin, her back arched as his finger stimulated her clit, making her cry out for God.

“He can’t help you now sugar.” He said in a deep gravelly voice, his skin slapping against hers, as his cock came in contact with the spot that made her scream out in pleasure.

It didn’t take much longer for her to come around him, she was such a pretty sight to see, her pussy pulsing around him, her cheeks rouged, and her eyes shut closed.

Once she had regained her senses, she kissed him, as if to thank him for the otherworldly experience, when she noticed something was off,

“You’re still… You didn’t…” She said upset about the fact that she couldn’t satisfy him. He was still hard, inside of her. She didn’t expect much to happen, but she thought he would’ve come with her. He smirked, nearly chuckling at her statement. She had no idea why he was nearly laughing, but then she realized he wasn’t.

“Doll, if you thought this is it, you’re terribly mistaken.” He said, his eyes darkened with lust, as he ground his hips against hers, she hadn’t recovered from that orgasm yet. “Because that was only the first round, of many, many more.”

And he was right, because he had his way with her until the sun set, just in time for dinner.

 

After their time in the next door neighbor’s garden, there was no denying the chemistry the two had. That summer, they were inseparable. He’d be there as much as possible, and Y/N sneaked out to see him in between her reading sessions and music lessons. Needless to say they were both head over heels for each other. She’d tell Natasha sometimes, but other times she liked to keep what happened between her and Bucky to herself.

Bucky couldn’t be happier either, he cherished each and every moment he shared with her. Whether it was in between the sheets, or sneaking in the kitchens with her in the middle of the night to have a bite to eat. To him, Y/N was the most perfect girl he had ever met. But he also knew he wasn’t the kind of man she deserved. Starting from the fact that they had to hide themselves from everyone. Y/N belonged to a world which had no place for him, and he in comparison saw himself as a nobody. And as that summer was drawing to a close, his heart ached to the fact that she had to move on to her future, one that wouldn’t have included him.  
So the last day of summer, once the sun as set and most soldiers and trainees- including Natasha, had left, he was the last one there, bidding everyone goodbye. After a while, he realized he couldn’t do it.

Y/N got ready to go to sleep, she wasn’t in the mood to dine with her aunt, as she started changing, there was a quick knock on her door. She straightened her satin chemise before opening the door, revealing a red eyed Bucky. He had been crying.  
Y/N knew already what he was going to say. Their summer had come to an end, and that meant only one thing.  
Before he could talk, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately, stealing the words from his mouth.

That summer was one she knew was going to be etched into her memory forever. As soon as this lips touched, things escalated quickly. Her light summer dress was discarded to the side, her breath quickened as he kissed down her neck, making her bite her lip to not let out a moan. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they made a mess around them, perfume bottles on the vanity fell to the ground, so did her only copy of Sense and Sensibility.

“If only you could see yourself… how absolutely breathtaking you look right now.”

She gave herself to him, there wasn’t an inch of her that hadn’t been explored by him. He was so gentle with her, but his actions never lacked the kind of fiery passion that made her toes curl. That night, what would’ve been known as their last night together that summer, they made it clearly known how much they loved each other, after all their actions spoke louder than their words. Her whimpers and moans, were music to his ears, something he knew he wouldn’t have forgotten, alongside to how responsive her body was to him, but most importantly, how much he loved that woman he was making love to. He knew when needed, he would’ve given his life for her.

“I promise you when I come back, will you do me the honor of becoming my girl?”

“Why can’t I be your girl now?”

“You’ve always been my girl, but…” he took her hand in his, gazing deeply into her eyes. “When I come back, I’ll come back with a ring. But until then, I have to go. I’ll be back in a few months time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

Many months passed since she had last seen and made love to him. That was nine months prior. More than half a year ago, and as each day that passed since then, Y/N started to lose hope. Paranoid, that he had found someone else to warm him bed and love him as much as she did.  
She promised him she would’ve waited for him to come back, and she did, she did wait for him. Until Valentine’s Day of the year later, when Tony Stark, and a truckload of her favorite flowers- one for each day he had ignored her, arrived at her doorstep, begging her to take him back.

As much as Y/N didn’t want to forgive him that easily, she was in no place to turn him down. And as soon as she forgave him, he started showering her with gifts, at first he started with him taking her every Saturday night to her favorite restaurants, but then things started to escalate the more they started going out with each other.

“Wow… you look… beautiful.” He said when she walked towards him. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you walking towards me.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” She giggled, as he pulled out the chair for her. “You know, I don’t think I’ll ever tire of this place.”

“Best pizza in Manhattan.”

“I have to be honest, I was nervous about asking you out tonight.”

“Nervous? You? You’re the great Tony Stark, why should you be nervous about going out with me?” She raised her eyebrow. “I was the nervous one. You broke my heart as a friend, then you turn out of the blue, with years worth of roses and you’re suddenly interested in me. I just want to know what this is.”

“You’ve always been the one. I think my heart knew the first summer at your place, when I saw you in your two piece… Thing is, you’ve always been there for me, despite the mess I was, and somehow you still found it in your heart to forgive me, for everything I have done to you.” … Tony is nervous. “What I’m trying to say is, I know what I’ve done can’t be undone, but I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?”

Y/N didn’t know if it was the fact that she had been lonely for so long, or the fact that marriage was one of her parents dying wishes and the fact that she knew Tony and was comfortable with him. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Their sudden engagement caused media frenzy, dubbing them as the new ‘it couple’, their date nights ending up on Page Six, the paparazzi following her wherever she went and the media thoroughly investigating on her. All the sudden attention seemed worth it, because it was as if nothing had ever changed between Tony and her, but now sex was on the table and she was going to adopt his last name.

“‘CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, abandons his hedonistic lifestyle for Long Island Debutante Y/N Y/L/N’” She read out loud from the newspaper during breakfast. “Well I hope I’m worth giving up your lifestyle.”

“Of course you are my dearest. That was the old me, but you make me a person I can be proud of being. Can you wait here a second?” He asked her and walked out of the living room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She loved Tony, maybe she always had. Maybe he wouldn’t have been her parents first choice, but they were close with the Starks, and they would’ve probably approved of the union if they were still alive. After a few minutes, he returned with a silver jewelry box in his hands.

“I know I haven’t been the best person to you, but I want to make you happy.” He put down the silver box in front of her. The letters ‘M.C.C’ was engraved on the top. She froze when she finally realized who it used to belong to. “This was my mother’s… but I hope you can take as much care of it as she did.”

“Tony… I can’t… it’s too much.”

“I mean it when I say you deserve the world. And I promise when you become my wife, I will stop at nothing to get it for you.”

When he said those words, she believed him. She had no reason to doubt his words, especially after he had given her Maria’s famous jewelry collection. To her, that was proof of his undying love for her.

 

…

The day had finally arrived. She hadn’t been able to sleep the night prior due to nerves, she had to pop a few pills before she could actually fall into a deep slumber. It did not help that paparazzi swarmed just outside St. Patrick’s Cathedral, snapping pictures of the people who were invited to the ‘wedding of the decade’.

“How are you feeling dear?” Aunt Olga asked her as she straightened out her veil.

“Nervous.”

“You’ll do great sweetie. Your parents would have been very proud.” At the sole mention of her parents that day, Y/N hugged her aunt, the one who had been there as a surrogate parent ever since her parents had passed away.

“Thank you, for everything.”

A soft knock on the door interrupted their moment, and when Olga gave permission to the person to enter, in came Natasha, in a champagne dress, which accentuated her curves. Her hair was done up in a elegant updo which framed the features of her petite face.

“I’m sorry to intrude…” She walked in hesitantly with both hands gripping on an envelope.

“Nonsense, Natasha, I’m glad to have you here. Maybe let’s drink a glass of champagne together. I could use a glass.”

“I’ll leave you two ladies to it then.” Aunt Olga said, and excused herself out of the room to leave the two friends alone.

When it came to deciding a maid of honor, Y/N had no doubt in mind it would have been Natasha. After all, she was the only close female friend she had.

Natasha handed the envelope to her, after she had poured them two glasses of champagne. Y/N looked at her as if to ask whether she knew the contents of it. But Natasha didn’t. To anyone else, it would’ve looked like an envelope.

It was a letter. Addressed to her. From Brooklyn.

She quickly opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter. As her eyes scanned through each line and word, and her breath quickened. It was as if he was right there with her, speaking the words that broke her heart and that made her world slowly fall apart around her, catapulting her back to reality. All at a sudden, the custom made Vera Wang her husband had so generously bought her made her feel like she was losing air. For so long she had convinced herself this was the life she wanted to live, a life of luxury with Tony Stark as her husband, and furthering her own legacy by marrying him. But just one letter made her question everything she had ever known so far.

Tears started welling up her eyes, she didn’t really care if it ruined her makeup or anyone saw her. She needed to get out of there. Suddenly the life she was living, the one she had grown accustomed to, wasn’t the one she wanted.  
It was written in his messy calligraphy, and it reminded her of all the times he had given her daily notes reminding her of all the reasons why he loved her.  
Everything was a blur, she couldn’t really process anything of what he was telling her, except those three words, written above his signature.

‘I’m sorry, please…’ it said. Followed by a ‘Forgive me.’

Those few words spoke more than the rest of them.

“I can’t...” She quietly whispered to herself as she shed unwanted tears. The edges of the letter she held so tightly in her hand, started to crumple up. As much as she wanted to tear it into smithereens, she couldn’t bring herself to destroy the last words she would have ever heard from him.

“Y/n... Are you ok?” Natasha rushed to her side, rubbing her back as she tried to figure out what had just happened to turn her from a blushing soon to be bride to a complete mess.

“I can’t marry him.”

“What are you saying Y/n? What do you mean?”

“I can’t marry Tony.”

“Just calm down, Y/n. We’ll figure this one out.” Natasha held her close to her. “Hurry! Someone tell the groom, the bride is going to arrive later than planned.”

“No!” Y/n cried out as she pushed Natasha off of her. “Tell him I changed my mind. Tell him I’m not marrying him.”

It was so clear to her, in the heat of the moment that she wanted to follow her heart, whether she would’ve actually gone through running out of her wedding day or not, nobody would’ve known. However one hour and a chamomile tea later, Y/N Y/L/N, had become Mrs. Stark, in the most pompous ceremony that New York had ever witnessed, in front of two thousand of his ‘closest’ friends.

 

And as soon as she entered that world filled with diamonds and everything she could have only dreamt before, the further away the memory of Bucky Barnes and his last words went, until it completely dissipated in the distance.


	2. The Billionaire’s Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cheating, angst, mentions of pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so overwhelmed by all the kudos, reads and comments, that I decided to write up a new chapter! 
> 
> If you have any marvel one shot requests, then hit me up on Tumblr (@tinyglamdramaqueen) or just drop by to say hi ❤️

It was the beginning of the summer, the humid temperatures characterizing New York, made it near to impossible to not turn on the air conditioning. The Stark household always smelled fruity, especially in the foyer, due to the fresh honeysuckles handpicked and replaced each day by their gardener. When the Starks had first arrived in New York, Tony had bought them the 20,000 square foot townhouse as their temporary home in Manhattan, however Y/N had grown so attached to the home they decided to live in it indefinitely. No expenses were spared when it came to the crystal chandeliers ever so majestically hanging from the ceilings of each room, to the gold detailing and Italian marble. 

 

“ _ Darling _ ?” She heard his voice call from afar, though she couldn’t be bothered to reply or get up, she was perfectly at peace resting on their pristine white couch. Her husband didn’t bother calling her again, since his footsteps got quieter each second. 

 

“Y/N! Steve’s here!” 

 

It had been a while since Y/N had seen Steve Rogers. They had met after she and Tony had gotten married during a summer in Brighton Beach. He was sketching the view, while she was getting a tan, far away from places she could get easily recognised and commonly frequented by her ‘friends’. She initially started talking to him over for drinks at a bar at the beach just because of his looks. Just because she was married, didn’t mean she couldn’t admire him. But after a long talk and a few drinks, they were immediately friends. Turned out he was a family friend of the Starks, which meant she got to see him on various occasions, most of which she was sitting still while he painted her. 

 

Her whole ensemble made her look ethereal, and he stared at her for longer than he had intended to. Steve hadn’t seen her in a very long time, the last time he had seen her, she was only four months pregnant. It was widely known that Y/N was famous for  her beauty, and wits, which was why Tony had proposed to her in the first place. 

 

“Steven Rogers, as I live and breathe.” Her face lit up as she walked up to him and hugged him tightly. He was not expecting that reaction from her. Whenever they would see each other, she squealed and jumped him, but now, she was calm and collected. Just as one would expect from a billionaire’s wife. “Oh you have no idea how ecstatic I am to see you.” 

 

She had certainly changed a lot since the last time he had seen her. Although she had such a bright and lovely face, her eyes transpired sadness, which hid perfectly behind long thick lashes. And her voice, was the kind of voice one could sit and listen for hours, without ever getting tired of it. 

 

“How’s Brooklyn?” She finally had asked, once she had stopped embracing him. 

 

“Brooklyn’s doin’ good. People there miss you.” 

 

“That’s wonderful!” Y/N exclaimed. “We should go there as soon as Tony has time in his busy schedule.” She then turned to her husband, who was looking elsewhere, disengaged from the whole conversation. “We’ll drop by, won’t we dear?”

 

“You’ll fit right back in, as you always do.” 

 

“Tony was just talking about you the other night. We’d love if you painted us again.” 

 

“At the moment, I’m not feeling inspired… but when I am, I’ll do it.”

 

“Maybe you just need your hourly fee to go up… I’ll gladly and generously compensate you for your time.” Tony said as he swirled his scotch glass in his hand.

 

“Take all the time you need my dear, we aren’t going anywhere.” She reassured him, and winked at him as Tony offered him a drink, which he politely turned down. 

  
  


Just before dinner started, while they were all in the living room and Tony was discussing about finance, in came a petite woman, with bright red hair.  There was a certain grace to her that didn’t go unnoticed by Steve. 

 

“Steve, this is Natasha Romanoff, my dearest and oldest friend. She was a ballerina at the Bolshoi.” 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Ms. Romanoff.”

 

“The pleasures all mine. Y/n has been talking about you non stop.” Natasha declared, and Steve knew already what she was trying to do. And as attractive Natasha was, he was not interested, at least not at the moment. 

 

“You know Steve’s a painter.” Y/N affirmed, glancing at him.

 

“A painter, really?” 

 

“It’s mostly sketches now… I’m not much of a painter…”

 

“Don’t be modest Stevie.” She insisted. “Remember that family portrait I showed you?” Natasha nodded. “He’s the artist.” 

 

Before anyone could pay him any more compliments, the A.I Tony had installed called them for dinner. The two women had proceeded to go on, arm in arm, gossiping about the latest news, while Tony had reached to Steve and headed to the dining room together. 

 

The dinner table was unnecessarily too much, with three lit candles on the table even though the small chandelier above them was more than enough. 

 

“So Steve, Tony heard you were going out with someone, who is she? Is she a socialite?” 

 

“I’m not going out with anyone. And a socialite would never go out with me. I’m a nobody.” He commented, rather awkwardly. As much as he loved Y/N, he didn’t understand her innate need to find him a girl. 

 

“A nobody? Look at your face, you’re gorgeous and cultured, any girl would be lucky to have you.” She said as they were served their entree. “My Tony’s certainly not as cultured as you, but I married him anyways.” 

 

“We have a painter and a ballerina at our dinner, you can’t call me uncultured darling.” Tony objected as he instructed the server to pour him more wine. 

 

The whole affair seemed like it was out of a play, everything was lavish, and perfect in every way. Maybe a little too perfect. Y/N and Natasha had a way of expressing themselves that included a lot of eye rolling and giggles, which would have seemed like normal girl talk, but the way they were dressed for a simple dinner amongst friends, was far from ordinary. They both looked like they came out of a fashion show, flashing their wealth before Steve’s very eyes. 

 

Course after course, Steve could detach his eyes from the show playing in front of him, Tony started directing the conversation his way, which included a lot of self gratification regarding his many awards and the time he won half a million dollars from a sheik at a poker game. 

 

“You’re a New Yorker aren’t you?” Natasha queried him. 

 

“Yes, I’m from Brooklyn.” 

 

“Then we should hit up the party everyone’s been talking about on Billionaires Row.” 

 

Y/N turned to her. “What party?” She asked quizzically. 

 

“Apparently the Wakandan billionaire known as the White Wolf just moved a month ago to town and bought the most expensive penthouse on the market. He’s been throwing parties every since.” 

 

“White Wolf? Why does he sound like he’s been named by a five year old?” 

 

“That’s what he’s known by. His last name’s Barnes. Which is odd because I’ve never heard of a Wakandan man with that surname. Sounds pretty American to me.” 

 

“ _ Barnes _ ?” She hadn’t heard that name in a very long time. It had been buried at the back of her head, paying it no mind over the years, and she had forgotten about it. But as his name fell out of Nat’s lips, a sense of guilt washed over her. She had no idea why after all this time, a man of her past made her feel guilty about marrying another man when he hadn’t called her back. “What Barnes?” 

 

“I actually-“ 

  
  


‘ _ Incoming call for Mr. Stark, by an unknown number… _ ’ The A.I cut their conversation short. 

 

“Reject the call, will you? I’m having dinner with friends.” 

 

“ _ Immediately Sir _ .” 

 

After a few seconds of what was the longest time anyone hadn’t spoken, Steve tried to open his mouth, but was interrupted again, by the A.I, intercepting a call for Tony. 

 

“Is it Stane whos calling me at this hour? I swear to God-“

 

“No Sir, it is a call from Ms.-“ Before the A.I could finish, Tony turned him off, chugged down his wine, and excused himself from the dinner table with his phone in hand. Though it was so obvious what was going on, no one dared to say a thing. Hence, the complete silence even after Tony was long gone. 

 

Y/N knew of everything, for a while she had known about her husband’s infidelity. While she loved Tony with all her heart, though she had known from the start she could never expect him to be fully committed to her. Pretending to be naive for so long made her lose her mind. She quietly sipped on her Pinot, after which she excused herself from the table in a whisper, and walked out of the dining room. 

 

“I can’t believe it…” 

 

“What can't you believe?”

 

“You’re having an affair…” 

 

“Let’s not do this. Not while we have guests over.” 

 

“Then when should we fucking do this? Because we never talk about anything!” 

 

“I’m not doing this, so throw your tantrum now, but when we get back in there, we are New York’s most perfect couple, just as what the whole tri state area thinks of us.” 

 

Y/n rolled her eyes as she wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She knew well he loved her, but she hated to see his ugly side. After she collected herself, she started walking away. Maybe the wine had given her a little more courage, but that night she didn’t want to sleep next to him. 

 

“Oh, and another thing…” she turned around to him, her mascara was a little smudged despite the few tears she had shed. “Next time, don’t have them call home ever again. Izzy shouldn’t know.” 

 

When they returned at the dinner table, it was as if nothing had happened at all. They marched right back in, her with the most painful smile he had seen on anyone. 

 

“Poor Izzy… she’s had a bad cough for days now.” Y/N lied as she sat herself in her chair, pretending that nothing had happened at all. She knew they had heard everything. They weren’t that subtle in hiding it. “Anyways I was thinking about having the living room redecorated. I want it brighter.”

 

Steve could see how tense she was, though he could never imagined sweet Y/n shouting at anyone. Not even at her philandering husband. What he had heard was mainly muffled by the distance between them, but he could still hear her outburst. 

 

“You always want too much.” Tony commented nonchalantly as he started re eating his food again. 

 

“Don’t we all.” 

 

Tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, there were too many words that were left unspoken. 

 

“Well then, we should call the interior designer first thing tomorrow morning.” He said, then turned to Steve. “Maybe we could go out for a drink at the Gentlemen’s Club.”

 

And as Y/N was about to say something, the A.I interrupted their conversation once again. ‘ _ Incoming call, for Mr. Stark’.  _ The dinner table grew silent again. Everyone just stayed silent not even taking a bite of their food. Y/N fought back tears, trying to remember a time when everything was simpler for them. The days leading up to their engagement were probably it. 

 

Needless to say, Tony never mentioned the Gentleman’s Club again.  The rest of the dinner was awfully awkward, with Natasha exchanging looks with Y/N, to make sure she was ok, while Tony just ate his dessert irritated at how the dinner had gone south. After dinner was finished, Natasha had gone home, and Tony had retired to their bedroom, Steve followed Y/N to the living room, where she started taking out several bottles from the liquor cabinet. He sat beside her, in the dimly lit room, on the couch.  

 

Steve could see there was a lot of things that troubled her. All her walls were coming down before him. 

 

“You never visited me in Malibu.” She said as she stared into the distance. “I could’ve used your company. It was getting lonely.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve busy with painting.” 

 

“That’s right, you were in Paris.” She smiled down to the glass she held. “That city always makes me so happy. Look at me now, Stevie, I don’t recognise myself anymore.” 

 

“Tell me how you’ve been throughout the years, it’s been so long.” Steve said as they sat face to face. “I can imagine how well Malibu has been treating you.” 

 

“It was really wonderful. One could stay on the beach and soak up the sun all day long, have bonfires and skinny dip while not having a single care in the world. I thought that was what I was marrying into. 

 

It couldn’t have been  further from the truth. I lived in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to do, just imagine my excitement having no one to talk to while Tony was away, doing God knows what with God knows who.

 

I had lost all hope until I had Izzy. Finally I wasn’t alone anymore. Somehow a little girl could bring Tony back home again, and for a while it worked, until he started to disappear again.” 

 

Steve had never seen her weep, even back when he first met her, she had always been a positive woman, maybe a little naive, and yet she managed to catch everyone’s attention whenever she entered a room always with her painted smile. 

 

“We look good, don’t we?” She sighed, as she took another sip, reaching her hand out to get the magazine that was on the coffee table. “See?” 

 

He did see that, the seemingly picture perfect family at the front page of Vogue. One couldn’t imagine the truth being anything else but the airbrushed and aesthetically pleasing family.  They were all there, Tony in a three piece suit, standing behind Y/N, with his hand on her shoulder, while she was sat down in a Valentino dress, with their four year old on her lap. Much to Y/N’s luck, she looked more like her than she did to Tony, though she did have his eyes. 

 

“Yes you do look really good.” He nodded, as he rubbed her back. 

 

“Thank you. I had my heart set on that dress for the photo shoot. They almost didn’t let me wear it. They came through.” She said as she smiled as she revisited the magazine, flipping through its pages. “They always do.” 

 

He didn’t know what to say to her. He had never been good with words, especially when crying was involved. Instead he just let her weep ever so quietly onto his chest, and she was grateful for that.  Although Steve could see that not even the picture perfect image of her family could make her happy. Though she kept telling him everything she had gone through, all the galas and all the dresses she wore. It was a pretty picture the one she had painted, though it was a pity she ignored what lurked in the shadows. 

 

Darkness had descended upon New York, as the moon shone brightly, promising a brighter light in the morning. 

  
  


The previous night was something Steve should’ve expected from the second he had stepped in their home. It was unsettling to him that a strong woman like her had been reduced like that. He knew of Tony’s reputation way before he got engaged to Y/N and soon after his parent’s passing. Their deaths, especially his mother’s, had left him a cynical person, haunted by his past wrongdoings. 

 

Meanwhile Y/n grew to become the most beautiful woman to ever enter the inner circle, New York’s Four Hundred. She was once such a lively young woman, full of dreams, wanting to travel the world, and make a name for herself. He had met that version of Y/n one summer a long time ago at Brighton Beach. So he did not know her as everyone else did. Tony Stark’s wife. He always did have a thing for her, after all, there was a charm to her no one could resist- male or female, everyone was enamoured by her. 

 

Though he knew Tony first, he felt closer to Y/N, it was because apart from being family friends, they had nothing in common. Which was why it surprised him when Tony appeared at his doorstep out of the blue the next afternoon. He had told him they would’ve gone golfing with some of their shared acquaintances. However once he had realised Tony was driving them towards the Hamptons, he discovered he had been deceived. 

 

“The Hamptons? I thought we were going golfing.” 

 

“Golfing?” Tony scoffed. “Do I look like the type of man who golfs? I’m not a douchebag.” 

 

Steve would have argued with his last statement, but decided not to. His ma had always told him that if he had nothing nice to say, he should have saved it. So he did. 

 

“I want you to meet my girl, also my personal assistant.” He insisted as he drove his red sports car at full speed. “She’s a real feisty one.” 

 

Steve was not interested in meeting his mistress at all, however a part of him- the really curious one, wanted to. He wanted to see who was the woman Stark was spending so much time with. It was so hard to wrap his head around the fact that he would’ve seen other women when he was married to Y/N. 

 

Tony had bought Y/N the most beautiful house at the Hamptons for them to spend their vacations at, also a place that did not remind them of their past there. It was his third anniversary gift, the one he once bought her after he was spotted in a Las Vegas doing some unsavoury things to a burlesque performer. Tony had gone to extreme lengths to keep it out of the press. She ignored it, as she usually did, and in return was given a new property in her name. 

 

“Pepper!” He shouted once they entered. He threw the car keys on the kitchen counter. “We’re here!” 

 

“Coming!” A feminine voice replied almost instantly, from outside. 

 

A tall, slender woman came inside the house, in one of Tony’s crisp white shirts, and a big straw hat. She had strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes that inspired cunningness. She was pretty, as far as personal assistants went, she reminded him of the girls he used to paint in Paris. 

 

“At least she answers when I call, unlike the  _ other one _ …” Tony remarked with a grin, and he spun the woman around by her waist, then placed a kiss on her lips. “Steve, this is the wonderful, Virginia Potts.” He said with a chuckle, as his arm wrapped around her. 

 

Steve knew of this already. Tony had another woman on the side, as Natasha had told him the night prior. 

  
  
  


_ “I gotta hear this…” Natasha stood up from her seat in front of him and placed her ear against the door.  _

 

_ “Wait… what’s happening?”  _

 

_ “You don’t know?” She looked at him quizzically. “I thought everyone knew.”  _

 

_ “About what?” _

 

_ “Tony has a woman on the side.”  _

  
  
  


“Nice to meet you, Miss Potts.” Steve smiled politely. He didn’t know how to act around them. Since he was friends with Y/N. Why would he take him to meet his mistress? 

 

“Please call me Pepper.”

 

“You know Pepper has invited a few friends over I think you’d enjoy very very much.” 

 

“Uh…” A rosy tint rose to his cheeks. Unable to accept such a direct offer. It was not he didn’t like to date women, he did. But at the moment he was too busy with his own work to date any. He had been working at his old man’s place for a while, but he wanted to get back into art. “I’m not sure I’d…”

 

“Nonsense!” Tony bellowed as he grabbed his shoulder. “I promise you, you’re going to enjoy these women very much.”

 

“They’re classy ladies Steven, do not worry.” Virginia reassured him as she took two beers out of the fridge and opened the bottles for them. 

  
  


One slow bottle of beer later, three women showed up to the house. It seemed like they were all Virginia’s friends. Steve politely shook hands with each and every one of them. Maria Hill was a colleague of Virginia’s and worked for Mr. Stark. She had a kind face, which contrasted with the bold red lip she was sporting. Her dark hair was in a messy updo, probably intentionally made to look that way, which complimented her bright face. She made her way around the house as if she had already been there before. 

Her leather heeled boots alerting made her presence known whenever she walked into a room. Steve started talking to her, with the aid of a couple of drinks, as soon as Virginia had introduced them. She was probably the kind of girl he could’ve gone out with, if he had been remotely interested in her. 

 

Virginia sat on Tony’s lap, drunkenly kissing him as she lewdly straddled him, rubbing herself on him. Making the other two girls, Jane Foster and Wanda Maximoff -both acquaintances of Tony’s, whistle and cheer them on, which only made them keep them going. 

As the drinks flowed, Steve found himself particularly enjoying Maria’s company, he had never been someone to make such impulsive decisions, but that afternoon, was one of the few times he did. Maybe it was the countless drinks he had been offered, that were slowly catching up to him, whatever it was, Steve had never felt so free. 

 

“Both of them want out of their relationships.” Maria commented as she lit up a cigarette, offering one to Steve, who politely declined. She carefully pointed at Tony and Pepper, who looked more of a couple than Tony and Y/N did the previous evening. 

 

“Why? Is Ms. Potts in a relationship?” 

 

“Engaged. She says Killian and her rushed into things.” She said as she puffed out a cloud of thin smoke. “Tony promised her he’d leave his wife for her.” 

 

A lie. Steve pointed out, a lie cheating husbands told their naive-enough-to-believe-their-bullshit mistresses to keep them at bay, while living their double lives without any peril. 

 

“Anyways, she said as soon as that happens they’re moving to Europe, and probably get married there, and settle down.”

 

“Really? He doesn’t seem the type to do so.” He turned and looked inside the dimly lit house, Tony was incredibly drunk, he was entertaining the other ladies inside, with a glass in hand and a Cuban cigar between his teeth. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, revealing his naked chest. He was wearing one of the women’s sunglasses as he told some story that had them hanging on each and every word of his. 

 

“That is, according to her. When one falls in love everything they see is through a filter.” 

 

“What are y’all talking about?” The other brunette, Jane, came outside with a colourful fruity drink in hand. “I wanna know.” 

 

“Yeah me too.” Another girl, Wanda, joined in, sitting across from him. 

 

“Love. We were talking about love.” 

 

“Speaking of… a new bachelor’s in town.” 

 

“Whenever a new eligible bachelor is in town, Wanda tries everything to get him…” Maria commented as she let out a chuckle. “Usually she’s unsuccessful.” 

 

“Hey, I heard that, and that’s not true… two years ago I got that British investment banker…” 

 

“Letting him grope you doesn’t mean you got him…” She laughed. “And this Barnes guy seems to be invisible. I went to his huge welcoming party at his place on Billionaires Row a month ago, I don’t think he was even there.”

 

“I heard he’s the descendant to the former Tsar… he’s like his great nephew or something.”

 

“There’s no way that’s true right?” He asked, the liquor buzzing in his system. 

 

“It probably is… That’s why he’s richer than God.” 

 

After that, the conversation shifted from the new Wakandan bachelor, to petty gossip about someone the women worked with. Steve didn’t listen to half of it, he watched as the women jumped into the heated pool, giggling as they splashed each other. Maria had gone on and lit up another cigarette, as she spoke about something about the government and excused herself for a second to go and fetch some more drinks from inside. As she opened the glass sliding door, he could hear yelling from the inside. Glasses were getting smashed, as Virginia let out a shrill wail that resonated throughout the empty house. The glass had cut her left cheek, making it slightly bleed, as the women rushed in to her rescue. As Tony left her there to cry, mumbling something to himself before walking away. 

 

There was something about that afternoon that had shaken him, he felt the selfishness of Tony’s actions, alongside Y/N’s cries for help, and Virginia’s pain as blood trickled down her cheek. Alas, when he woke up the next day, he wouldn’t remember half of the things that happened. However history had the habit of repeating itself,  he just didn’t know then. 


	3. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Bucky is introduced back into the plot!! And we see more of Steve. hope you enjoy it.

Every single week, what everyone seemed to be only talking about, were Mr. Barnes’ parties. And each week, the parties started getting more outrageous, people from other states, even other countries coming to attend them. Everyone was there at his place. From ordinary people who wanted to unwind during the weekend and forget about real life responsibilities, to the A-Listers, from silver screen actresses and acclaimed film directors to senators and playwrights. No one was left out. People just started tagging along other people then it got completely out of hand. The weekend, all of Manhattan found themselves at the mysterious new billionaire’s skyscraper, on Billionaire’s Row. It was rumored that he had initially bought the penthouse, but soon realized it wasn’t enough so he just bought it all. That was how much disposable money he had to spend. It was the only event in town without RSVP. So when Steve had found a golden invitation, in his mailbox amongst bills, he didn’t know how to react. It was pristine, signed in a perfected signature, one which Steve would’ve never forgotten. 

 

“Will you be staying over for dinner tonight?” Y/N asked her friend Natasha who came over for tea. “Tony hired an impeccable chef, as if it makes up for his absence.”

 

She was still mad at her husband, for everything. She had pretty much given up everything for him. Though he insisted he loved her back, she wasn’t sure anymore. 

She couldn’t recount the last time they had made love. It had been  _ that _ long. 

 

“There’s a party I have to get to tonight… On Billionaire’s Row. Why don’t you join us?” Natasha pursed her lips as she cleaned the edge of the teacup from traces of her bold red lipstick. 

 

“Join you and who?”

 

Her cheeks slightly tinted. “Remember Bruce? The guy I was talking to you about?”

 

“Tony’s associate?”

 

“Well he invited me, but you can always tag along.”

 

“As fun as a third wheeling experience would be, I’m not in the partying mood.” She was grateful for her attempt at cheering her up, but not even drinking her feelings would’ve consoled her. 

 

“Suit yourself, sweetie. But if you’re in the mood to talk, please call me.” Natasha stood up, gave her a quick hug and left. 

 

Her Louboutin heels clicking against the marble floor as she walked away. Leaving Y/N to wallow in her loneliness. It was times like these that she appreciated being alone. She didn’t have to pretend to be perfect, or fine, both of which she knew she wasn’t. 

 

Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard the front door open, and along it, heavy steps and the sound of his voice shouting at someone on the phone followed. She tensed up, her delicate hands clutching at the couch beneath her, as she attended for him to come in the living room. When he entered, he hung up the phone and walked up to her. 

 

“Hello darling. I missed you.” Tony said as he sat down, and left a peck on her lips. She could taste the cherry lip gloss on him, he didn’t even have the decency to wipe it off. And as much as that would have angered her, she was not in the mood to argue with him. 

 

“I missed you too, you have no idea.” She gazed into his dark brown eyes, the eyes she had fallen so much in love with. The same eyes that looked at her with so much love when she walked down the aisle. Her hand caressed his cheek, as she brought him in for another kiss. 

 

“I have something for you.” He took a dark blue box out of his jacket, and handed it to her. She took the box from his hands, and slowly opened it. It was a diamond encrusted bracelet. From Harry Winston. “Turn it around.” 

 

She did as she was told. The bracelet was white gold and encrusted with diamonds, she couldn’t have wished for anything more. ‘ _ I love you x - T _ ’, was engraved on the inside. She knew she didn’t have to fall into his trap, but it worked. 

 

“I love it.” She watched as he put it on her wrist. It was the prettiest thing she had seen in the last hour. 

 

“When I saw it, I immediately thought of you.” He said as he brought her hand to his lips. “How pretty it would look around your wrist.” 

 

“You know Izzy’s not home…” She seductively suggested, as she let one spaghetti strap fall from her shoulder. “She won’t be until tomorrow.” 

 

“Is that so?” She let out an  _ uh huh _ , as she let him undress her. He didn’t waste anytime getting rid of his pants and briefs and thrusting into her. 

 

He wasn’t making love to her. It wasn’t love what he was giving to her. She stared at the pretty crystals on the chandelier above them, and how pretty it looked. And how much it looked like her new diamond bracelet. As his cock filled her up, all she could focus on was her new gift. 

  
  
  
  


Steve arrived to the address that was indicated on the invitation right on time. Not a minute later or earlier. There were already a lot of people there. Steve showed up in a simple blue button up shirt, hoping to get away with it. When he entered the building, he realised he stood out from the excessively dressed invitees. People were already drinking in the buildings lobby, soaking up each other’s company. The interior reminded him of a hotel, so lavish, and clean, he wondered for how long it would have stayed that way. 

 

“Steve.” He heard a familiar voice. It was Natasha, she wore a little black dress, paired with her signature red lips. She walked slowly towards him, taking her time, almost to let her seduce him. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

 

“Me neither.” Steve smiled as they were approached by a few more people. One man came up to Natasha and kissed her on the cheek, before handing her a glass of champagne. 

 

“Steve Rogers, this is Bruce Banner.” She said as Bruce shook his hand, a little tightly. 

 

“ _ Dr _ . Bruce Banner.” He specified with a smile. “You a friend of Nat’s?”

 

“You could say that.” 

 

Suddenly a group of women appeared from nowhere, he guessed they were acquaintances of Natasha’s. They shrieked under the influence as they saw her, and proceeded to give her kisses on both cheeks. There was a woman with rouged lips and sleek black hair, who wore a silver fringed dress accentuating her tall figure. 

 

“Helen how are you? It’s been forever!” Natasha greeted her by kissing her on both cheeks. 

 

“I’m more than fine thank you, I just came back from Monte Carlo, partying with the Odinsons. That Thor is wild, if you know what I mean.” She cheekily hinted, making Nat’s lips curl into a smirk. “This party is more worth it though, I’ve been to these a couple times, and it keeps getting better each time.” 

 

“It does?” Natasha asked with little to no interest, though she was really good at faking she did, unfortunately for her, Steve was really good at reading people. 

“Yes. Last time I was here, I was a little tipsy and lost my shoe, then this kind man approached me and asked for my name and address. I was drunk so I gave them to him. Three days later, I received a new pair of Vivier at my door.”

 

“Did you keep them?” 

 

“Why wouldn’t I? The shoes I had lost were next to worthless compared to what he gave me. Right size, and width, they fit me to perfection.” She then proceeded to show the shoes. She had worn them. 

 

“He sure is generous as he is anonymous.” Another woman came into the conversation. 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Mr. Barnes, of course.” 

 

A man eagerly leaned into the conversation. “Sources say he killed people in Wakanda.” 

 

“I don’t think so, I think your source is unreliable.” Helen shut him down. “Because I heard he was the King’s closest advisor. That’s why they called him the White Wolf.” 

 

Several people agreed with Helen’s statement, as Steve just stayed there and listened to all those people making insane claims about someone they had never met before. It wasn’t just that, everyone was talking about him. 

 

“I heard it from someone who grew up with him in Wakanda.” 

 

“That doesn’t make any sense, he grew up here, in America. That’s why he has an American name.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean anything. Somebody told me he grew up in Russia, alongside the last of the descendants of the Tsar.”

 

Steve looked around him, to see many people mingling, enjoying the free booze, and taking pictures of each other. All the while, he had the strange feeling that someone, somewhere was looking at him.

 

“Let’s go.” Natasha then pulled him away to another floor.There was a VIP area at a party for everyone. Somehow the elites had managed to make an exclusive floor just for them, at someone else’s party. 

 

They sat at a table, while Natasha talked to many people, while Steve enjoyed the company of Bruce Banner, the Doctor Natasha had brought as her escort. 

It looked like parties weren’t really his thing, which weren’t Steve’s either, so they had some common ground. Steve recognised a few familiar faces, those he had only seen on billboards, and on the cover of magazines. And as he didn’t know what else to do, he started accepting any kind of drink that came his way. The strange tingly sensation accompanied him to an area, where everyone was dancing, taking Natasha with him. Twirling her around, his hips moved in sync with hers. She turned her back, and ground her hips on him, making his breath hitch in his throat. His hands found themselves on her hips, he felt his heart beating faster. He would’ve usually objected against dancing at parties, rather preferred staying in a corner unnoticed. Just as he was starting to have the most fun he had in awhile, they were interrupted by Bruce, who had politely asked if he could dance with Natasha. Steve walked to the stairs, where he tried to walk down to another floor. 

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” A man asked him. He was walking downstairs, the same direction Steve was, so he figured he was talking to him.

 

“Surprisingly so. Parties aren’t my thing.” Steve explained. “But the host… he sent me an invitation.” 

 

“Strange, I heard this is an invitation-less event. You must be special.” He wasn’t sure if he was coming onto him, he had a very suave voice, reminiscent of his past. He wouldn’t have minded flirting with him. “I’m afraid I haven’t been a very good host.” He then fully turned his face to him. Time seemed to stop around him. 

 

Steve looked at the man in awe, he had recognized him. 

 

“ _Bucky_?” 

 

“Hey punk… did you miss me?” He hadn’t seen him in a very long time, his lips curled up into a smile, showing his pearly white teeth. It was a smile that could have charmed anyone in any circumstance. He had shorter hair than he had last seen him, and he had grown a well groomed beard. The only thing that stayed the same on him, were his deep blue eyes, the ones which once had carried so much mischief in them, now was substituted with charisma. 

 

“W-what...are…” The last time he had seen Bucky was a very long time ago. They had grown up together, then one day he had taken off and he hadn’t seen him since then. His mother was worried sick when he had vanished into thin air, supposedly to make something of himself. “New York?” 

 

“It’s good to know I’ve been missed.” He chuckled, as he wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“Please tell me none of the rumors are true…”

 

“What rumors?”

 

“Apparently you killed a man and you’re the last Tsar’s relative. Last time I checked you’re not even part Russian.” 

 

“People believe what they want to believe. I never once fed them any of those stories. It’s all part of their vivid imagination.” 

 

“I mean… how? I heard about a Barnes, being a billionaire, and at my last art show, someone bought my painting, they spoke of a Mr. Barnes. But I thought it was far fetched. That it couldn’t have been you.” 

 

“No it was all me. The paintings actually in my bedroom. It’s my favorite piece in my art collection.” Bucky then genuinely looked upset. “Listen, I’m sorry if I haven’t told you before. It was something I had to do.” 

 

“You know your mom was worried. Everyone was.” 

 

“I know, let me make it up to you over lunch. Tomorrow. My place, at twelve.”

 

“Fine.” After all, Bucky owed him an explanation, and he had to listen to what he had to say.

 

“I’ll pick you up.” Bucky smiled at him, and then turned around. “I’m looking toward to it.” 

 

He then did what he was best at, vanishing. And for the rest of the party, Steve hadn’t seen him again. 

 

“Steve! Where were you?” Natasha came to him, her hair slightly disheveled, a sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead. 

 

“I was here, talking to… someone.” 

 

“Well you should come over, this famous pianist is playing a few floors above… you’d love it.” 

 

“Ms. Romanoff?” A butler interjected their talk. “Mr. Barnes is waiting for you in the penthouse suite. He wants to speak with you, alone.” 

 

“What does he want to talk about?” She cocked her head to the side. 

 

“He didn’t say Ms.” 

 

“I’m afraid I have to go, but I’ll see you right?” Natasha blew him a kiss, and walked away, swaying her hips to a non existent beat. Steve watched her captivated, she sure knew how to make an exit. 

  
  


Steve woke up with a terrible headache, he hissed at the sun beaming right in his face just as he woke up. He turned to his side, in an attempt to get some more sleep. When he did, he woke up to the sudden realization that he was not in the comfort of his own bedroom. He wasn’t sleeping on his usual cotton sheets, rather silky cream colored ones. Steve hastily sat himself up, weary of his surroundings. He hadn’t been kidnapped, he was sure of that. He was in a very nicely decorated bedroom, with the most breathtaking view of the city. He tried to remember the last thing he did. He talked to Natasha, she was awfully excited about something, before she left. That was the last thing he remembered. 

 

He was still at Bucky’s.

 

There were three knocks at the door, and he stood up, slowly walking towards it. Once he opened the door, there was a middle aged man, the butler from the night before, who came to escort Steve somewhere. 

 

“Master Barnes is waiting for you for brunch.” 

 

Steve nodded, unsure of what to say, as he followed the butler. As he passed the halls, he witnessed the ruins of the party. The whole building had been destroyed by rowdy partiers, however it seemed like, that didn’t stop Bucky from throwing amazing parties every week. 

 

The elevator took them all the way to the penthouse apartment, where unlike the rest of the house, was left untouched by the party. The whole place was lit up by natural light coming in from the large windows. As he walked in, he looked around him. There was a grand piano, he didn’t recall Bucky being able to play. 

From what he could tell, Bucky was an avid collector. He held items of great value, such as an original Modigliani painting and a few other pieces he had seen at a Sotheby’s auction. The one painting his eye was attracted to the most, was a painting placed just at the start of the stairs that led upstairs. It was of a woman, barely clothed, in a white robe. Whomever the artist was, left it blurry on purpose, as the face of the woman was left barely unrecognisable. 

 

“Good morning punk, didn’t expect you to wake up this late. I thought you were an early bird.” Bucky’s voice startled him as he turned around to face him. 

 

“Not anymore. Why am I…” 

 

“Why are you here? You were quite drunk. Couldn’t have you wandering around the city like that. I hope the room was of your liking.” 

 

“It was.”

 

“How do you like your eggs? I can have the chef whip you up anything you want to eat.”

 

“I don’t think-“

 

“He’ll have what I’m having, thanks.” He told the waiter, as he walked away with poise. 

 

“You told me you’d make things up. Just tell me what happened.” 

 

“Ok. After I left Brooklyn, I went to Yale, got myself a degree, fortunately a very wealthy family without children was more than willing to teach me the ways of being rich. After that I just went to Wakanda.” He explained to him, very convincingly. Steve listened to his childhood friend in awe. “There I gained the King’s favor. I worked with him, while I was there, I was part of his elite squad, won him two small civil wars in between tribes. And I received that… medal of valour.” He pointed at the medal that was on the wall in a detailed wooden frame. He was saying everything with such nonchalance, as if winning such an important thing did not matter much to him. 

 

“I’m going to ask you a big favor. You’ll hear this from Ms. Romanoff. She’s inviting you for drinks. She’s going to tell you this thing that is of  _ great _ importance.” He emphasized the ‘great’, smiling at him after he did so. 

 

“What is?”

 

“You’re going to have to wait until this afternoon I’m afraid.” He reaches for the bowl, of freshly picked berries. “Now ask me anything you want.” 

 

It was as if nothing had changed between them. Steve’s fondest memory of James was the time he stole a single rose from a flower shop to give to a girl he wanted to impress. He still had that liveliness in his eyes. He never lacked the ambition either. He had always promised Steve that one day, he would have made a name of himself. For him, that goal shone brighter than anything else in his life, which prompted him to leave his home for better prospects. So they talked, about everything that had gone on in their lives up till then. And it seemed like Bucky had achieved everything he had ever wanted. 

 

And just as planned, that afternoon, Natasha invited him for drinks at the Rainbow Room. Truth be told, he didn’t know what to expect from it. Bucky had been very vague about it. She waved at him from a private table she had set up for them. 

 

Once I sat down, she wasted no time in revealing the nature of the invite. And it was something Steve did not expect. 

 

“I had met James Barnes before. I just realized it the other night at the party.” 

 

“What do you mean you know him, were you two…?”

 

“No.” She chuckled. “It was nothing like that. Back then, I was an awkward girl, too shy to talk to anyone. I was there, I was training at the Y/L/N manor, special program. Y/N was there too. She was by far the prettiest girl I had ever seen, and every officer was enamoured by her, lining up just to get the chance to talk to her. There was one in particular that I remember as if it was yesterday. It was James. He had taken her on a boat ride and just as they were about to kiss, I passed by. He looked at her as if she was the only person he could see.”

 

“What happened afterwards?”

 

“Well I don’t know, Y/N never told me. After the summer ended, so did their romance. And then in came Tony and swept her off her feet. For a while, she believed she was in love with him too. Until the wedding day. There was a letter in the foyer of the manor, I just brought it to her. Whatever the letter said, it made her change her mind in a millisecond. She was so upset. I remember wondering what was in it that made her weep during what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.” 

 

“Was it Bucky?”

 

“It was. It didn’t matter though, she was married soon after to Tony. I had seen them on their honeymoon, I had never seen anyone so in love with their man before. 

 

But then something not even a beautiful woman like her could stop. Tony was seen with another woman, entering a different hotel. It was all over the the front page of gossip magazines.

 

The cheating persisted, even when they moved all the way to the West Coast. Then  their daughter was born. For a while Tony stopped, he was there for his daughter to be the father he never had, but it took him only one month and then he just continued his usual habits. 

 

All the while Y/N had the most pristine reputation a woman married to a man like Tony could have. Anyone who had met her absolutely adored her. Everyone knew or knew of her, she had become the media’s sweetheart and they ate it all up. 

 

Remember that dinner weeks ago? Well, she hadn’t heard the name Barnes, in a very long time. I remembered that, and then asked her, one night when she came over and got a bit tipsy. She told me she knew a man she once with that name.” 

 

“It surely must be a coincidence, that he’s in New York.” 

 

“It isn't. He moved to New York because of her. He threw all those parties, hoping she’d walk in one day. That monstrosity of a building he calls a home, was bought so he could catch her attention. It was no coincidence.” 

 

She then continued. “He told me he’d be in your debt if you could invite Y/N for afternoon tea.”

 

“Why didn’t he ask me in person? Why did he tell you?”

 

“He’s scared. Nervous really, he doesn’t know what to expect. And I was the only person who knew about the two of them, not anymore though.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Also you’re good friends with Y/N too, plus your place is far away from people who know her. In reality he thought she’d waltz in one of his parties, but she never did. When he discovered I’m her best friend, he requested to talk to me.” 

 

“Does Y/N want to meet him?”

 

“Well I don’t know, that’s why you’re supposed to invite her over. To figure that part out.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is: @tinyglamdramaqueen 
> 
> Drop by to say hi! I’d appreciate it ❤️


	4. Two Minutes to Four and Reunited

It delighted Y/N when she had received a call from Steve, inviting her to tea in Brooklyn. She was so happy she took the morning off, to do some light shopping in preparation for the afternoon. She wanted to look her absolute best, also because she had always been taught that presentation was everything, especially in the presence of an attractive man. Y/N had certainly missed his presence in the past few years. Steve was unlike any other person she had met. He was genuine, never attempted a move on her, and he always saw the good in people, even the most cynical ones. 

 

As she sat in their main living room, taking a moment to herself, she was soon distracted by the sound of tiny footsteps running towards the room that echoed all throughout the house. 

 

“ _ Mommy _ !” A little girl with pigtails ran towards her, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck. With Happy, her husband’s head of security following behind her. 

 

“Did you enjoy your ice cream with Happy?” She asked her, as the little one nodded with a big smile on her face. “Say thank you, Izzy.” 

 

“Thank you Mr. Happy.” 

 

“It was an absolute pleasure Miss Isabella.” Happy, gave her a short bow. Making her giggle, and shyly hide her face in her mother’s neck. 

 

“Please tell Tony to come back home soon. I don’t want Isabella to stay with a nanny another afternoon.” Y/N said while placing a kiss on her daughter’s head. 

 

“It will be done, Ms. Stark.” He briefly bowed, to then walk out the room. 

 

“Let’s go sweetie. You wanna help mommy dress up?” 

 

The toddler eagerly nodded as she took her mother by the hand and led her to her room. Isabella was a blessing, right from the start. She was the product of a passionate night in Tony’s Audi after an award show, it was maybe the only night since she had married him she didn’t feel lesser than. 

 

“Where are you going?” Izzy asked as she sat on her favorite vintage chair, playing with a black Lady Dior bag she held on her lap. 

 

“I’m going to see Uncle Steve.” Y/N replied as she reapplied another layer of nude lipstick. “Remember him?” 

 

The little girl eagerly nodded, as she stared in awe at her mother getting ready. She decided to wear a  [ white dress ](https://www.pinterest.it/pin/506021708114216122/) she had bought for the occasion, which appropriate for afternoon tea. 

 

“You look like a princess mommy.” Her daughter looked at her with such admiration, she had been admired before. Y/N had always been complimented on her beauty, but none of those compliments could compare to her daughter’s. 

 

“You’re my little princess, sweetie.” Y/N turned to her and her heart swelled with love.  

 

Even though it seemed like her marriage was in a tough place, she was glad there was one thing that came out of it that she would have never regretted. “You know I’ll always take care of you right?” 

 

“I love you mommy.” 

 

She breathed out, trying to hold back tears of joy. “I love you sweetheart. You’re such a sweet girl, one day you’re going to make a man really happy.” 

 

“Like in Cinderella?” 

 

“Exactly like in Cinderella.” 

 

Y/N hoped Izzy would stay just as enthusiastic about it, as she was. She was so young, probably didn’t fully understand the notion of marriage. Nevertheless, it was a thought she didn’t want to think about yet. She didn’t want her baby to go through the same thing she did. 

 

A maid took the child by her tiny hand, and escorted out of her mother’s room, as she gave her makeup some final touches. She sighed in annoyance, as she checked her phone. Nothing. Happy most likely had complied her order and had called Tony, urging him to come home for his daughter. Alas, there was no response, as per usual. At that point, Y/N didn’t mind if he didn’t care about her, but she expected him to be there for her daughter, as she was his too. She fetched some pills from the small drawer in the vanity, which were supposed to help with her headaches. 

  
  


“Ms. Stark?” Happy’s presence in the room interrupted her thoughts. She saw him from the large mirror she was in front of. She appreciated everything he had done for the family, he was always loyal to her family. And though they had other chauffeurs, Y/N didn’t trust a single one of them more than she did Happy. “Your town car is ready. We can leave whenever you’re ready.” 

 

“I am now.” She stood up, and took the purse Izzy had been playing with, and out some of her necessities in there. “How do I look?” 

 

“Radiant.” He commented politely, which made her smile. 

 

“Lets go, I’d hate to be late.” She remarked as she exited the room, and went past him. 

 

…

  
  


“Looks like we’re going to be a little late Ms.” Happy rolled down the partition, gazing through the rear view mirror, at her looking down at her phone. 

 

“I’m sure Steve will understand.” 

 

The weather had considerably gone worse, the rain somehow blocking the streets, water droplets covering the car windows, limiting the view of the outside making everything look blurry. Ever so often, when she had nothing to do, she’d entertain herself by reading the daily news, which sometimes happened to be of her husband being everywhere but home. 

 

The car rode up to an apartment block in Brooklyn. Everything seemed to be. A little more quaint than she was used to. There were many people nevertheless, but she was used to the unapologetically glamorous Upper East Side, where people competed to have the most expensive look.  She rang the doorbell and waited outside, under the umbrella- which Happy held over her head, for Steve to buzz her in. To her surprise, Steve had come down and opened the door himself. 

 

“Hello Steve… I hope I’m not too late…” 

 

“No, not at all. Please, come in.” Steve lended her his hand, which she gratefully accepted to walk up the stairs in heels. 

 

“I’ll call you when I’m done here.” She said to Happy, who nodded and walked towards the car. “You know Happy right?”

 

“Yes, I have met him before.” 

 

They walked up to the apartment, to which Steve was a little confused by, Y/N didn’t really pay him no mind, as she started looking around. 

 

“You have such a tasteful little apartment. I think I’m in love with it.” Y/N looked around as she entered the living room, the entire place was covered in her favorite flowers, her eyes softened at the sight of such beautiful flowers. It had been a while since she had been gifted any. They were all in a pastel pink shade, which complimented the aesthetic of his apartment. “Steve, did you do all this? For me?” 

 

“Well, there’s…” 

 

“Are you going to declare your love to me?” 

 

She got closer to the flowers, as if to inspect them one by one, they felt so soft to their touch and were so aesthetically pleasing to look at, one of the few reasons she insisted to have more of them around the house. Her husband believed that flowers, though beautiful weren’t worth keeping around, as they’d soon wilt. It seemed like Steve had robbed all the flower shops in New York City, which could’ve meant only one thing in her mind. He was actually in love with her. She smiled at the thought of it. She wouldn’t be completely opposed to the idea, he wasn’t unpleasant to look at. Which was why she was trying to set him up with Natasha in the first place. 

 

Meanwhile, Steven was confused not knowing where his friend had gone. He was starting to get upset, as he has turned Steve’s house in a greenhouse and just left. That was until he heard a knock at his bedroom window, and there he was, on the fire escape. He hastily opened the window, to let in Bucky, he was soaked in rainwater  from head to toe. 

 

“Bucky… what the-“ 

 

He got climbed back in the house, getting the floor wet  his suit dripping water as he walked towards the door. Bucky slowly opened the door, as anyone would have in his situation. That was the first time he had seen her since he had left, with the promise that he would come back to her. As he walked towards her unsuspecting figure, accompanied by his heavy squeaking steps, she turned around, with a flower in hand. 

 

“ _ Steve… I- _ ”

 

Y/N let out a near to quiet gasp, which was all that could be heard. Her breath quickened, as did her heartbeat, as if she had just seen a ghost. And a ghost it was, from her past. He looked better than she remembered, although in a drenched Armani suit, and his dark hair flattened by the rain. Even as an adult, she found herself getting lost in his gaze, in those perfect blue eyes framed by his long eyelashes. His beard did him justice, it gave him a decadent look, he was nothing like the Sergeant she had once known. 

 

Her lips slowly started to curl into the softest smile ever, before she finally spoke. 

 

“I’m certainly glad to see you.” 

 

His gaze was fixed upon her, she aged into a graceful and ethereal looking woman. She had grown to be even more beautiful, if that was even possible. He felt like all those years working hard had paid off, as he was standing in front of her.  

 

The moment seemed to be magical, up until Bucky realized he had no idea what to say to her. And for two minutes straight, not a sound was made, everyone in that room, was waiting for something to speak first. Steve had never wanted to run away from a situation, but as he was the host, he was relieved to go to the kitchen and prepare bring the pot of boiling tea over to the round table, where all kinds of pastries (which Bucky had generously provided, along with the rest of the pompous decor) and delightful teacups awaited them. As they took their seats, the pause continued, it was longer than it should have been. 

 

“It’s such a beautiful weather today.” Bucky blurted out to break the tense silence. Thing was, outside was pouring rain, and he mentally face palmed himself for saying something so stupid. 

 

“It is, isn’t it Steve?” Y/N agreed, Steve could see the discomfort on her face. “We actually know each other.” She mumbled, as she brought the teacup to her lips. 

 

“We do. We have met a long time ago.” Bucky agreed, more taciturn than usual. 

 

As the pace of the afternoon quickened, and the initial awkwardness was long forgotten, Y/N started comfortably talking to Steve, while indulging in some sweets. While Bucky didn’t do much talking. He just watched her as she talked with friend, and to say he was upset would have been an understatement. Steve immediately picked up on it, and urged himself to think of an excuse to leave them alone. 

 

“Uh… there are some mini strawberry tarts, I’m going to go and fetch them.” He said as he sprung up and walked quickly to the kitchen. That excuse was probably a very poor one, as they had enough food to feed an average family for a week, but at least it gave Bucky the opportunity to be alone with Y/N. Or so Steve thought. Until he heard footsteps behind him, it was Bucky, dragging him by the arm into his bedroom. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“I was giving you some space to talk. You barely said a word to her.” 

 

“This was a terrible mistake, why did I ever think it was a good idea?” 

 

“Fuck.” He cursed at himself, pacing up and down Steve’s bedroom. “This was the worst idea ever.”

 

“It’s normal you feel this way, you haven’t seen her in a while. She’s probably as nervous as you are.” 

 

“Her? You’re serious?” 

 

“Yes, she probably is. And you’re not making it easier on her by leaving her alone in the living room like that.”

 

Bucky didn’t know how to respond, as he turned his heel, and rejoined Y/N back in the living room. She was still sat there, looking at the very different environment around her. She liked it. No matter how simple it was. 

 

“I’m- I’m sorry for before.” Bucky said, as he took back his seat, on the opposite side of her, fidgeting with his tiny fork. 

 

“It’s fine.” Her face gleamed with brightness. “How are you James?” 

 

“I’ve been well, please, call me Bucky.” 

 

As they seemed to make progress, another pause dawned upon them, but this time, it was Y/N who started talking again. 

 

“Why haven’t you called me?” She asked, it didn’t sound desperate at all. It appeared to be a genuine question. “I waited for your call you know?” 

 

“Really?” 

 

She nodded, as sat upright on the chair. “I waited for so long, even after I got engaged, I was still waiting.”

 

Steve stayed in his bedroom, to give them a little privacy. He couldn’t hear much, as he had started listening to Frank Sinatra’s Fly Me The Moon a couple of times, to not eavesdrop on their conversation. After the five times he listened to the same record, he opened the door, to see Bucky’s hand over hers, Steve realised, they had finally talked. 

 

“It stopped raining.” Steve pointed out, as Y/N peered outside of the window. He was right. Y/N looked happier than before, her eyes in awe at the sun softly beaming outside, as it started to prepare to set. 

 

Bucky smiled at Y/N’s happiness. “I want you and Y/N to come over. I want her to see the place.” 

 

“Should I come? I wouldn’t want to intrude-“

 

“Nonsense, you have to. It’s going to be fun.” 

  
  
  
  


...

 

“Is this where you live?” Y/N’s eyes widened as they made their way in the magnificent building. 

 

“It is.” 

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it. It’s just perfect.”

 

Bucky was glad she liked it. His heart fluttered every time she uttered a word. 

No matter how rich and powerful he became, he still felt nervous around Y/N, as if he was still a kid. She was told something by Steve and she giggled like a schoolgirl. Only Y/N could pull off both childish naïveté and seductive goddess. She excited waited for the elevator to stop, and once it did, she walked into his world. 

…

  
  


After a lavish dinner in his penthouse apartment, which served them porcini mushroom raviolis with pecorino cheese and a second course of veal. The atmosphere was completely different from when they were in Steve’s apartment. The alcohol was flowing, while their inhibitions lowered. Bucky showed them around, before sitting down at the grand piano, and started playing a random  [ tune ](https://open.spotify.com/track/40D9idPbLURZo4Bkd9PAcc?si=o1W-M7AlSyyIMO62saMakw) , which gained her full attention. It almost made her weep, at how beautiful he played the piano, how his fingers moved skillfully on the keyboard. He was very different indeed from the Bucky she remembered. She didn’t recall him being able to play the piano. 

 

Consumed by the notes, and a little by the alcohol, Bucky took Y/N’s hand, despite the absence of music, and started swaying to a non existent beat. 

Steve watched them dance, he didn’t feel like an intruder though. He was just witness to the scene that was unfolding before his very eyes. With a flutter of her dress, as he spun her around, reminded Steve of the time Bucky took them dancing. He was the best at it, and in fact, he attracted the attention of many ladies. When he danced, a detail Steve remembered was the cocky look on his face, when the pretty girl in the room danced with him. But he never saw him like that. Looking at someone as if they were his source of his existence, completely enamoured by each small move they made. He realized it had to be serious. More than just a small crush that never went away. 

 

Bucky was in love with her. And he had been all those years when they were apart. He had never stopped. 

 

The romantic moment was interrupted once Y/N insisted to go for a swim in his heated pool. She too was unlike the Y/N he knew. In Bucky’s presence, she turned into a little schoolgirl, giggling at everything he said, and in awe at everything she saw in his possession, from his personal art gallery housing his grand collection to the grand ballroom. And the higher they went with the elevator, Y/N felt getting closer to paradise. Bucky’s perfectly crafted paradise. 

 

“This is the solarium.” 

 

The solarium was Bucky’s favorite place in the building, especially because he had a breathtaking from there. The walls were windows, and from there, he often watched New Yorkers living their mundane lives. From up there, everything down there seemed such a hustle and bustle. Steve realized how homey it looked from the rest of the flamboyant building. It had a fully stocked bar as well as a vast bookshelf. A few plants around, which was probably why it looked more of a home than a museum. There were a few knick-knacks such as tribal masks on the walls. 

Outside of the solarium, there was a heated rooftop pool, with a row of wooden deckchairs, which reminded Steve of a hotel. 

 

Y/N hurriedly rushed outside, with the two men following behind. She wasted no time in getting undressed. 

 

The dress carefully slid off her body, leaving Bucky, and even Steve awestruck. Y/N had always been such a confident woman, she was wearing practically nothing. It was so unexpected to see barely covering crimson lingerie underneath such a wholesome and elegant dress. The yellow gleam of the lights gave her a whole other look. She was no longer Y/N Stark, the wife of Tony Stark, and Steve wondered whether she was like that before he met her. When she had met Bucky. A woman who played by her own rules, a seductress in a Stepford wife’s clothing. 

 

Y/N bent over a little, stepping out of her dress, which stirred something in him, something a little more than raw primal attraction. He knew it was wrong to stare at someone else’s wife like that, but he watched her crimson red panties cheekily revealing a little more than expected, and how perfectly her matching bra contained her breasts just right, the red lace impeding him to see anything more than just skin underneath. Once her heels came off, she simpered, pleased at what her little strip tease had done to the two men. She took her time knowing exactly what she was doing, and dove right in the warm water, making it splash around her. 

 

“I’m guessing everything went as planned.” Steve spoke, once they had sat down on one of the fancy deck chairs that were placed in a line. 

 

His best friend smiled, his eyes still on her, as she swam, she still carried that girlish innocence with her, which contrasted with her womanly figure. 

 

“Even better, punk.” He put a hand on his shoulder, as to thank him. “Everything went splendidly.” There was a brief pause in which they could only hear Y/N swimming in the pool. “You know, I didn’t think I could miss a person that much. She’s what I’ve been waiting for all these years. The reason I have all of this.” 

 

“Buck… she’s married.” 

 

“You think I don’t know that? But I also know she’s unhappy with him. He doesn’t treat her right, and the whole world knows it. I can give her happiness. I’ll give her what she deserves.” 

 

Steve was speechless, especially because this was his friend. And he didn’t want to ruin that glimmer of hope Bucky had, that drove him to build his empire. However it felt wrong to let Bucky get to Y/N, he didn’t know who he wanted to protect more. On one hand, Y/N was unhappy with Tony, though she loved him, he wasn’t the man she thought he’d be, and she failed to realise that before. So she deserved happiness, whether it was with Bucky or not. On the other hand, he knew what Tony was capable of. Once, he ruined the life of his CFO, for just looking at his wife and innocently  flirting with her at the Christmas Party, which was quite hypocritical of him as he had an entire harem of women he didn’t know of, on the side, not just Pepper. He didn’t want Bucky to go through the wrath of Tony just because he couldn’t let go of the past. 

 

Not eating to add anything else to the topic, Steve diverted the conversation to something else, which Bucky picked up on. He recalled Bucky in their youth, when he had spend all of their money for a girl he was into, only to not have any more money for the way back. And now, Bucky was asking him to join him that New Years Eve in Monte Carlo. Things has definitely changed between them. 

 

“I was getting bored gentlemen… should we get inside?” Y/N said after she got out of the water, droplets falling down her body, the wet lace clinging on her skin itched her side but she laid it no mind, Bucky’s eyes were all over her, admiring a very wet Y/N. “I’m getting a little cold. I hope you have a fireplace.” 

 

Bucky blushed, took off his shirt and handed it to her, leaving him in a white tank top. Now Y/N was wet, and wrapped in Bucky’s shirt. Something Steve found unsettling. It was probably because of the fact that Bucky was in love with a married woman, and he didn’t know whether the right thing to do was to support him, or sway him away. 

 

… 

 

“Here, I kept something during my years in Wakanda.” He passed her a royal blue book. 

 

They were clippings he kept of her during the years. It took her to a brief journey of the past. Where everything seemed to be simpler. Her interviews with W magazine, Elle, Vogue, were all in there, as well as her photo shoots. She wished she was as happy as she looked in them. And there it was, amongst them, the front page article of her wedding. 

 

‘ _ Stark Industries Billionaire Tony Stark marries socialite Y/N Y/L/N in a lavish ceremony in St. Patrick’s Cathedral.’  _

 

She had seen her wedding pictures before, but never examined it from up close. She remembered wearing a custom Vera Wang, but never such a tight lipped smile, as she held onto her new husband. That was the day she received the letter. And it saddened her a little to be reminded of that day. 

 

“This was the day I received your letter. Upon receiving it I didn’t want to marry Tony anymore.” She paused. He looked at her, gazing deeply into her eyes, she was telling the truth.  “Have you… thought of me? During all these years?” 

 

“I have.”

 

Steve was again, just a witness to what was happening before him. He didn’t have the power to stop it, but for the second time that summer, he felt like he was guarding other people’s secrets, so he left, he would never know what would happen after that lingering gaze they were giving each other. But he was glad, he was not going to know. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Let’s Misbehave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): vaginal sex, oral sex, public sex, exhibitionism, fingering 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18

She stumbled on her sore feet as she slipped on her Dior dress she had worn the evening before and to any onlooker,  it would've been so obvious to what she had been up to. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her in a flashback sequence. Her eyes darted back at the bed in which he slept peacefully, she could see his back, even though in his relaxed state, she still could see the definition of the muscles of his back. The Egyptian cotton sheets covered his firm backside, after the night’s exploits, it seemed like he couldn’t be bothered to cover up, not that he needed to. 

 

She looked at her phone. 

 

_ 8:00 AM _

 

Several unread texts. One by her husband, and five by Natasha, all at different times. She could hear her voice through her texts, concern mixed with her usual wittiness. 

 

‘ _ Where are you?’ ‘Your husband called and I covered for you _ .’ ‘ _ I’m serious, I’m getting worried.’ ‘Wherever you are please be safe.’ ‘It must be serious if you lied to Tony.’  _

 

Tony. She was lying to him. She didn’t know how to feel about it, seeing as he was constantly disloyal to her. And she knew that the ones she knew about weren’t all. There was more to his exploits, but she never dared to ask. The thing was, she couldn’t care less about what he would’ve said. Because for once in a long time, she felt wanted, desired. 

 

And she felt like this for the past two weeks, James had been treating her like a queen. The weekends were her favorite, because that was when she got to take her time with him. Each day they’d go to a New York landmark and try to defile it in someway, so they’d have a pleasant memory of it. Somehow it was exciting, as if she was a young girl again. And with James, every moment was exhilarating. 

 

As he spent more time with her, giving her his full attention, the parties slowly stopped. Billionaire’s Row stopped being full of crowds of people, waiting to get in the biggest party in New York. It was an unnatural phenomenon to the New Yorkers who spent all their time there. 

 

People who had flown in from other states, even countries only for the party, had to fly back, unsure of what to do without the party. The lights turned off in all the floors, as they made not much use without ongoing parties, making people wonder what had happened to the mysterious reclusive billionaire. 

 

“You leavin’ so early?” His voice asked groggily, and yet it still managed to be sexy. He pushed his hair back, his eyes were barely open, as he and just woken up. 

 

“I was just getting dressed. I have a home to go to.” 

 

“But this is your home.” He said, as he sat up the bed, revealing his pectoral muscles which made her weak in the knees. 

 

“I meant my other home. To my daughter, my…  _ husband _ .” 

 

“Let’s just go to MOMA today.” He immediately changed subject. He hated to think that she was already taken by someone else. In fact he liked to avoid the subject all together. 

 

“MOMA?” She looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Are you telling me we’re going to defile one of the world’s best modern art museums?”

 

“I meant for the art. I’ve made a lot of donations to the museum, it’d be nice to actually see what they did with it.” 

 

James unlike her husband, had a penchant for the arts, so much he had invested in so many art projects, and funded art schools. There was something about a man who dedicated so much time in something he believed in, that got her hot. So she had no problem with agreeing to spend a little more time with him. 

 

She took out an Alaïa dress, amongst the selection of clothing he had his team carefully select for her, from the large wardrobe. She liked the life Bucky was giving to her, it made her feel younger, and more alive. Sexy and daring were something she hadn’t felt in ages, with her vanilla life with Tony, she was constricted in a life her parents had planned out for her. With Bucky, everything was different. He made her feel wanted, feeding her Ossetra caviar for brunch and sipping Moët Chandon while eating chocolate covered strawberries on the rooftop. 

 

“You look gorgeous.” She saw his reflection in the mirror, water dripping down his chest. Y/N had to take a moment to process what had happened the night before. 

 

Another night, amongst the many they had already spent together. If she closed her eyes, she could feel everything she had felt. Every kiss or touch, that made her whimper beneath him. His tie gently wrapped around her eyes, heightened every feeling he gave her. His hands gently roaming down from her bare breasts, to her waist, all the way down to her hips.

 

“So you ready for MOMA doll?” He asked as he snapped her out of her impure thoughts, already dressed. 

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Now let me finish getting ready, I’ll doubt I’ll do so when you’re here looking like that.”

 

“Do not tempt me.” He said in his deep voice, his hands were on her shoulders, his lips so dangerously close to her ear. 

 

“I would never.” 

 

A statement she had said a couple of times in the past weeks, and had not quite fulfilled, due to Bucky looking always the way he did. 

  
  
  


“Come on, James. I don’t want to miss a second of it.” She said excitedly, as she rushed towards the museum entrance. It was times like that, she reminded him most of the Y/N he had met all those years ago. The same Y/N he had kept in his heart and mind all those years. 

 

Y/N waited for him to catch up to her, and then she reached out for his hand, taking him by surprise. It was the first time she had held his hand in public. Sure, she was disguised, with a foulard wrapped around her head and a pair of big sunglasses, but it warmed his heart.

 

They politely greeted the people who worked there, at the entrance, and made their way to the galleries. It was a hall, full of bright colored canvas paintings. He watched her, as she slowly walked up to one of them, her dainty steps echoing throughout the room with tempo. Stopping to analyze every brushstroke and little detail, by tilting down her sunglasses. 

 

“I like this one.” She said, as she continued to admire it. Her eyes gleamed with admiration, the edges of her lips curling up. 

 

Bucky didn’t say anything, for fear that he would ruin the moment. 

 

She hurriedly led him to a video installation, a dark room, with a screen projecting a video which was a political commentary in form of stop motion animation. In there, she could spot a lonely bench, for them to sit on, so she guided him towards it, and they sat there silently.    
  
As intriguing the video was, they couldn’t help but notice they were finally alone. Alone in a dark room, with a fairly loud video playing in the background. His heartbeat quickened at the thought of being so close to her. They had been close many times before, but that was just what he felt when he was near her. He would have married her, if he was ever given the chance.    
  
He felt her gently squeeze his hand, and he turned to her. She was looking at him. Her face lit up by the screen and nothing else, she had taken off her disguise, letting him see her face. The beautiful face he had fallen in love with.    
  
“In here?”

 

“Just a kiss.” She whispered, an innocent smile appearing on her lips. He couldn’t resist her when she did that.

 

“Do you promise?”

 

“I don’t know, you just have to wait and see.”

 

Their lips touched just for a second before pulling away. There was such mischief behind her eyes, there was no way she was just going to kiss him. She pulled him back in, this time, it was hungry, passionate. Bucky could taste the hint of rosè mixed with the artificial taste of her lipstick, he was sure was smeared on his lips as well as hers.

 

Her hand moved to his thigh, he glanced at her, but her eyes were still fixed on the screen where the video was still playing. His cock stiffened at the thought of her touching and taking him right there. They were alone, however there was a chance anyone would have joined them in that room. That possibility dampened her panties,

 

Y/N swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed onto his lap, all while donning an all too knowing look. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

 

“You’re playing a dangerous game doll.” He warned.

 

“Am I now?”

 

“I can’t promise I’ll behave if you keep doing that”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” She sinfully whispered in his year. “ _ Let’s misbehave _ .”

 

Before he could say another word, she was no longer on him, rather down on her knees in front of him, teasingly palming his erection through his pants.

Her fingers pulled down his zipper, and it took everything in him for Bucky to not let out anything more than a hiss when he felt her hand around him.

 

The feeling of her soft warm hand around his cock made him shudder in surprise, as she proceeded to stroke him a couple times, he tried to concentrate on something else, such as the flashing images on the screen. However, as she dragged her hand up again,  he swore he could’ve just blown his load right then and there when she licked the bead of precum from the tip, before slowly wrapping her soft lips around him. 

 

“Look at me.” He managed to say in between gasps and moans. “I want you to look at me.”

 

What he didn’t know was she was, she admired his flushed face and eyes closed shut. The way his taut lips parted in the most picturesque way, made her chuckle around his hard cock. She had no idea how he managed to look so good even from that angle. 

 

Once he had gathered the control to open his eyes, he saw her looking up at him. 

 

Of all the positions he had seen Y/N in, one of his favorites had to be her on her knees, with her pretty lips around his cock, and her pretty eyes gazing right into his. It was torture, what she was doing, slowly working him up towards his release. 

 

Bucky didn’t know he could be as frustrated as he was when she released him from her mouth with a lewd pop. She didn’t want him coming, just yet, not until he was inside of her. Y/N stood in front of him, drool dribbling from the corner of her mouth which she sensually wiped away with her finger. As her hands tried to reach for the zipper, but he stopped her. 

 

“Don’t. I want to fuck you like this. There’s no time for that.” 

 

His hands went to her dress, as he pushed it up to her waist, his fingers went straight to her pussy. He felt the damp spot on her panties, his fingers tracing her pussy lips through the lace. Bucky loved teasing her, it might have been his favourite part. Seeing her gasp and plead, trying to get more friction from rutting her hips to much avail.

 

Y/N was now helpless, on his lap, her legs on each side of him, open to take him. His finger circled around her clit, earning some stifled moans from her, while he peppered kisses on the side of her neck. His cock was still painfully hard against her lower back, and she was just waiting for him to act upon his urge. 

 

“I need you inside of me.” She gasped not being able to wait any longer, her hand trying to reach for his cock. The only thing that were keeping his cock from her were her panties. 

 

“You sure?” He asked teasingly, as he dragged his cock up and down her covered slit.  

 

She nodded, unable to utter complete sentences, not when he was doing that to her. He completely gave in when she let out a lip biting moan, and sunk into her warm pussy. 

 

Her pussy lips welcoming him each time he eased himself inside her. Dreadfully slowly, so he could feel every inch of her. She gripped him tightly, as she rode him, her back against his chest and her dress bunched up to her hips, panties to one side. He didn’t even bother taking her panties off, he wanted her at all costs, even at the one of not feeling her soft breasts in his large hands. He held her hips and thrusted up into her, harder and deeper, her sweet moans only spurred him on.

 

“Shh.. sweetheart. You don’t want anyone coming in…” He sucked in her neck, careful to not leave any marks of his. Bucky, with his skillfulness,  played her body like an instrument, he fucked her pussy hitting the spot that made her toes curl, until both of them were right on edge.

 

The thought of being in public, and being caught, sparked something in her, as she turned her head and guided her lips onto his for a short but passionate kiss, as she rode him while he thrusted himself deep inside of her. 

 

“Bucky, I’m going to come.” She announced. 

 

“Come for me, tell everyone who’s making you feel this good.”

 

He felt her pussy tightly clenching his cock, as she felt herself fall apart around him. She chanted his name, her moans making it near to impossible to not make Bucky spank her ass, while still thrusting through her orgasm.

 

He wasn’t done with her. Yet.

 

“Can you come again for me?” Bucky whispered in her ear sultrily, as he once again started to pick up the pace. She wasn’t still done feeling the aftermaths of her orgasm

 

She eagerly nodded, grinding her hips while following his rhythm. He was still hard, it took a lot more for him to come, but as usual, he put her needs first. Her juices already coated his cock, intensifying the noise of his thrusts as he pumped in and out of her.

 

“Fuck me Bucky, Fuck me-“ She repeated like a mantra, as if it as the only phrase she had learnt. 

 

“Fuck Bucky, I’m-“

 

“I’m close…”

 

Her moans were drowned out by the sinful slapping of their bodies, and his pants, which were quickening by the second. His balls tightened, he was extremely close, letting out a final grunt, before spilling thick ribbons in her. 

 

Her head rested on his shoulder, as she tried to catch her breath. Y/N could hear her fast heartbeat in her ears, it was loud above the heavy breathing. She stayed there still, as he wrapped his arms around her, his lips planting a gentle kiss on her exposed shoulder. That orgasm he had just given her, she still felt in her pussy. He was still there ever since, keeping his cum deep inside of her. Y/N propped herself on her uneasy feet, still not ready to leave the warmth and comfort of his body. His cum slowly trickling out of her, as she walked to compose herself. She caught Bucky watching her every move intently. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t think I’ll tire of seeing you.” His face radiated with happiness.  “Knowing you’re with me. I’ve waited for this moment for so long.”

 

“You make it sound so poetic. I love it.”

 

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

There they were, the three little words she had been waiting her own husband to tell her, three little words that could’ve changed things for them. Somehow sounded different when uttered by Bucky. She got a strange feeling, which she shook off. She wasn’t used to hearing them.

 

“I love you too”

  
That feeling only intensified when she kissed him, Y/N never wanted to leave that place. She didn’t want to think it was just a summer affair, bound to end by the start of September. That was what had happened all those years ago. She wasn’t going to wait another decade or so to see him again.    
  
After their tryst at the Museum Of Modern Art, it was incredible how they could go back to their everyday lives as if nothing had happened. They did it often, so they were quite used to it. Y/N would go home and when questioned about her whereabouts that day and the night before, she’d say she had slept over at Natasha’s, not that her husband would have cared that much. He was far too busy in his affairs to even note her absence. 

 

That night, go occupy his thoughts with something that wasn’t Y/N, Bucky decided to go to the famed gentlemen’s club, to which he had a membership but rarely ever made an appearance. He liked being unknown. He wasn’t one of those millionaires who thrived under the spotlight. After all, he did it all for her. 

 

“Steve, thanks for meeting me here.” Steve noted that his face was glowing, and directly assumed it was because of her. 

 

“It’s nice to see you again, it’s been a while.” 

 

“I’m so sorry, it’s just these past few weeks have been the best I’ve ever lived.” He admitted, rather shyly, even blushing a little. “Thank you.”

 

“Trust me, it was nothing. Though I have seen more articles of you as of late.” 

 

Bucky knew of the articles. He had seen some while he was on a party hiatus, some of which speculated that he got entangled with the mob, or other senseless rumors he had never paid to mind before. However ever since Y/N started coming to his place, instead of meeting up at the Plaza, they had been photographed twice, on the same day. They had been careless that day, the sun was so hot it was unbearable to stay outdoors. All they could think about was what they were about to do, that they didn’t notice someone sneakily taking a picture of them giggling like teenagers while they were heading in. Y/N was photographed again, heading out three hours later, with a jet black bob cut wig and ridiculously large sunglasses on. 

 

After which stories surrounding the mysterious James Barnes mainly centered on the mystery woman he was seeing, and how attractive he was, as no one had the face to the name until then. 

 

“Rogers! What are you doing here?” Tony asked incredulously, as he reached his table, followed closely by two other men. He told them to go take their usual seat, while he stood there. Bucky looked at him from head to toe. A little jealous because he knew he was the man Y/N went home to. “I thought gentlemen’s clubs weren’t your ‘thing’.” 

  
  


“There’s always room for change.” 

 

“To that, I agree.” Tony chuckled, which made Bucky feel nervous. 

 

“Tony, this is my friend, Mr. Barnes.” 

 

“Mr. Barnes as in the White Wolf?” He chuckled mockingly at the nickname, making Bucky scowl a little. He didn’t like the man at all, not just because he was her husband, but also because he was not a nice man at all. And apparently he had a thing of putting other people down. 

 

“Yes, it is just a silly nickname which the Wakandans have given me.” 

 

“I met your wife.” It sounded more of a threat than a statement. 

 

“Have you?” Tony asked smugly, challenging Bucky to get into detail. 

 

Tony didn’t like Bucky one bit. It wasn’t so hard to tell. 

 

Not because he was probably richer than him, but because he knew his wife. It bothered him that when he returned home, she was no longer there, lounging in the living room while reading a book or a magazine. She disappeared in the morning when she got in the town car with her daughter to drop her off at preschool. Nothing he said seemed to faze her any longer, as if she had found herself something to entertain herself with. 

 

“I’d love it if you both could join us for my next party, this weekend.” 

 

“I heard you weren’t throwing any parties lately.”

 

“I’ve been rather busy.”  _ Screwing your wife.  _ Bucky wanted to add, to wipe off the smug smirk off of his face, but he still had a little self control left. 

 

“Well then, we’ll be there.” 

 

There they were, two of the most powerful men in New York, silently battling for dominance. It was the most awkward scene Steve had ever witnessed, the tension could’ve been cut with a butter knife. All for a woman. One didn’t even care much for, and the other wanted her. Though Steve didn’t think Bucky was actually in love with her. And if he had known, maybe things could have been a little different. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I’ve been MIA with the story, I’ve been coming up with so many upcoming fics. Please let me know if you liked this chapter in the comments or just pop in to say hi, I’d really love it. And nothing makes me happier than seeing comments from you.


End file.
